Rédemption Astrologique
by Komakai
Summary: Perséphone, décidait à arrêter les guerres saintes, veut détruire Athéna. Ainsi elle offre un vœu à réaliser à l'un des chevaliers en échange de la vie de sa ou son bien-aimé(e). Détruisant le sanctuaire malmené par Saori qui ne peut aimer Seiya, empêchant alors ses chevaliers d'aimer, ce vœu qui pourrait les soulager risque de déclenchés des forces monstrueuses! Plusieurs couples!
1. Chapitre 1 - Bélier

Comme je ne peux pas donner le résumer de base que j'avais fait à cause de la limite de caractère et que j'ai beaucoup de couple dans cette fiction je vous les mets ici ^^ Je sais que je devrais d'abord finir Destinée mais je pense l'entrecouper avec cette fiction-ci! Qui suit le manga de base tout en étant à ma sauce et avec des personnages qui n'y sont pas apparus et dont une, Aglaé, que j'ai inventé donc pas touche! Elle m'appartient à défaut de mes petits ors... Donc je vous mets dès aujourd'hui le premier chapitre!

Résumé : Perséphone, décidait à ce que les guerres saintes s'arrêtent et donc que son mari ne meurt plus, veut détruire Athéna. Ainsi elle offre un vœu à réaliser à l'un des chevaliers en échange de la vie de la personne qu'ils aiment le plus. Détruisant de l'intérieur le sanctuaire malmené par Saori qui ne peut aimer Seiya et qui en conséquence empêche ses chevaliers d'aimer, ce vœu, qui pourrait soulager leurs maux, risque de déclencher des forces mystiques incontrôlables !

Couples : Mü x Saga ; Kanon x Rhadamanthe, DM x Aphrodite ; Aioila x Shaka ; Milo x Camus.

Le jour se levait paresseusement, les premiers rayons de Soleil atteignirent dans une lenteur horripilante et lourde le premier temple zodiacal, la maison du Bélier, celle où Mü le Chevalier d'or vivait avec son disciple Kiki.

Dans une heure ils iraient à la plage pour l'entraînement quotidien. Kiki partiraient de son côté effectué l'entraînement matinal que son maître lui avait préparé la veille, tandis que ce dernier irait dans l'arène s'entraîner avec un de ses amis, soit Aldébaran du Taureau, soit Camus du Verseau ou encore mais ceci très rarement avec Shaka de la Vierge.

Mü alluma la radio se trouvant dans la cuisine, s'était l'heure de l'horoscope. _Aujourd'hui ami Bélier, vous serez attiré par le feu, attention de ne pas vous brûler les ailes! _Mü eut un petit sourire, s'il pouvait s'en approcher de ce feu alors il le ferait.

Il était si las de tout cela, depuis sa résurrection à lui et ses compagnons leurs joies de vivres étaient parties loin, très loin, d'eux ! Ils ne se donneraient jamais la mort, question d'honneur et de devoir ! Ils restaient justes pour leur travail, pour ceux qu'ils avaient toujours connus : le sanctuaire et leur déesse.

Ils ne se souvenaient que vaguement de leur existence en enfer, quand ils étaient revenus, ils étaient vêtus de leur armure chacun se réveillant dans son propre temple. Même Kanon et les « traîtres » avaient été ramenés chez « eux ».

Ils ressemblaient plus à une portée de chiot arraché au sein de leur mère qu'aux hommes les puissants de la Terre. Mü avait immédiatement pensé à Saga, le jeune homme, au port altier et à la démarche droite. Il était venu les voir chacun, même les argents, les bronzes et les simples soldats, pour leur demander son pardon.

Mü avait eu un peu de mal au début mais avec une discussion houleuse entre Shion, qui était redevenu Pope, Saga et lui tout c'était arrangé. Alors Mü avait permis à son esprit de vagabonder comme avant le meurtre de son maître, qui était plus un père à ses yeux.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours été attiré par Saga, comme un papillon de nuit par le feu. Il l'aimait, clairement et simplement. Mais il ne voulait, ou plutôt ne pouvait, se rapproché de Saga. Des groupuscules s'étaient formés au sein des Golds, unis par affinité pour affronter leur nouvelle vie.

Il ne valait mieux pas ébranler cet équilibre précaire. Chacun en souffrirait inutilement, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Il voyait bien Camus et Milo se regardaient de loin, mais trop de chose les séparés depuis la mort de l'un et de l'autre. Mü, Camus, Shaka et Aldébaran formaient un groupuscule à l'air calme est paisible, Aldébaran se promenait à sa guise son caractère faisant du bien à tous. Saga, Kanon, Aïoros et Aioila en formaient un autre, celui des frères qui après tant de douleurs et de séparation se retrouvaient plus fusionnelles qu'avant.

Mü soupira discrètement. Se demandant quand il ne souffrirait plus… Kiki le regarda tristement du haut de ses treize ans il comprenait mieux les sentiments, surtout qu'il vivait depuis peu une situation identique avec une fille du village en contre bas du sanctuaire.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer, les chevaliers étaient des êtres solitaires entièrement dévoués à la Déesse qui avait interdit que ses guerriers se mettent en couple. Leurs successeurs seraient comme eux, orphelin et surtout issu de reins étranger au sanctuaire sacré.

Tout le monde savait que cela était surtout pour éviter que Seiya se mette en couple avec son amie de l'orphelinat et ne quitte Saori qui en tant que réincarnation d'une divinité vierge ne pouvait aimée. Mü secoua un peu son élève. Dans quelques jours il pourrait porter l'armure d'or du Bélier.

Mü serait bien entendu toujours le possesseur principal de l'armure mais si un jour il trépasserait de nouveau alors Kiki pourrait rapidement prendre la relève. Se dirigeant calmement vers la plage non loin du Cap Sounion. Mü eut soudainement ses sens en alerte, quelque chose n'allait pas !

Il obligea Kiki à faire marche arrière et à prévenir le Pope. Le cosmos qu'il ressentait été néfaste et malveillant comme celui d'Hadès ! Le combat s'engagea rapidement entre Mü et l'ombre menaçante qui apparut devant lui. Il se battrait jusqu'à sa mort pour défendre son élève et le sanctuaire !

Kiki lui mélangeait la téléportation et les pas de courses effrénées, son maître si douloureusement retrouvé était en danger de mort ! Il s'arrêta brusquement, son maître qui souffrait de vivre pourrait enfin être libéré…Mais il y avait aussi le sanctuaire ! Alors, que devait-il faire ? Une ombre doré passa à ses côtés, il s'agissait de Saga des Gémeaux.

Kiki reprit courage, peut-être que si son maître et le chevalier d'or trahissait Saori alors ils seraient heureux loin du sanctuaire. Un brouillard épais et noir lui fit fasse. Il vit une forme qui s'en détacha.

Elle avait les bras écartés, les jambes collaient, les pieds superposés les uns sur les autres, sur sa longue chevelure d'or une couronne de fleur apparut. Elle portait une longue toge rouge et blanche, à ses pieds des sandales.

Elle releva son visage tout en ramenant ses bras devant elle. Tendant ses mains vers l'adolescent, il y découvrit un bracelet fait d'or, d'argent, de bronze, de rubis et de topaze. S'agenouillant face à lui, elle prit délicatement l'une de ses mains. L'y déposant, elle le regarda de nouveau et embrassa son front doucement.

Grâce à ceci, ton souhait le plus précieux se réalisera… Tu ne pourras cependant n'en faire qu'un, il n'agira aussi que dans une durée de 24 heures. Par exemple si tu veux avancer, remonter, ou arrêter le temps, ce ne sera que sur vingt-quatre heures que l'action pourra se réaliser. Ceci sera aussi en échange d'une chose, _caressant les lèvres du jeune adolescent d'un doigt_. Dis-moi quelle est la personne que tu aimes le plus en ce monde. Sans me mentir, ou les conséquences seront terribles !

Aglaé…

Merci mon enfant… ne t'inquiète pas pour ton maître il ne souffrira plus bientôt…

La jeune femme disparut, laissant là un Kiki terrorisait. Grâce à ce collier, il pourrait sauver tout le monde ainsi que son maître mais… ne souffrirait-il pas encore plus ? Il pourrait aussi faire en sorte que la loi de sa Déesse soit temporairement levée… Il pourrait aussi s'enfuir et épouser Aglaé…

Sur la plage, se battant avec l'énergie du désespoir Saga et Mü unissaient leur force. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps face au spectre d'Hadès. Mü regarda Saga. Peut-être est-ce sa dernière chance pour lui avouer ses sentiments même s'il subirait les conséquences pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct de leur Déesse.

- Saga ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

- Pas maintenant ! D'abord nous battons Hadès et après… tu pourras me le dire ! Nous gagnerions et resterons en…vie.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu as perdu trop de sang ! Tu délires !

- Athéna ou pas Athéna… je m'en moque ! Je ne veux plus vivre, mon temps est fini ! Saga, je t'aime !

- Mü on ne peut pas !

Kiki regarda attentivement le collier. Son vœu… Oui son vœu sera… Un garde arriva, le village était attaqué par des spectres. Depuis longtemps, sans que Kiki ne s'en rende compte l'alerte avait été donnée. Hadès s'attaquait de nouveau au sanctuaire ! Même sans armure, Kiki avait la puissance d'un chevalier d'or ! Il se dirigea rapidement vers le village.

Là-bas il revit la jeune femme. Elle sourit en le revoyant. Dans ses bras, accrochés à sa toge au niveau de la poitrine, Aglaé était ensanglantée. Le visage défigurait en un cri ne pouvant sortir de sa gorge obstruer par le sang. Elle souffrait plus que nécessaire. La jeune femme sourit de nouveau.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté mon enfant. Je suis Perséphone, l'épouse d'Hadès et la fille de Déméter. Fais vite ton vœu avant qu'elle ne meurt pour rien.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? C'est un mensonge ! _Le visage défigurait par la douleur et l'ahurissement, Kiki s'effondra au sol._

- Hein ? Non mon enfant, un vœu en échange de la vie de la personne que tu aimes le plus en ce monde… Je ne pensais pas à avoir à intervenir mais je n'avais pas le choix…Soit je vous détruis, soit vous détruisez mon bien-aimé ! Je me vengerai de vous tous, du simple humain à la déesse ! Il n'y aura plus de guerre sainte ! Je vous en empêcherai !

- Mon vœu…

Mü s'effondra au sol, l'ombre malfaisante lui avait arraché un bras. Saga avait la gorge tranchée, et ne pouvait respirer qu'avec difficulté. Bientôt ils mourraient ensembles. Kiki regarda, déterminé et effarouché, la déesse.

- Mon vœu est… que cette journée recommence ! Ainsi je pourrais sauver Aglaé !

- Ton vœu est accordé. Mais mon enfant es-tu sur de t'en souvenir ? Es-tu sur que se seras toi que j'approcherais ? Tu es si naïf !

- Moi ou un autre, nous ne sommes pas des chevaliers d'Athéna pour rien !

Mü alluma la radio se trouvant dans la cuisine, s'était l'heure de l'horoscope. _Aujourd'hui ami Bélier, vous serez attiré par le feu, attention de ne pas vous brûler les ailes! _Kiki eût son cœur qui se serra, ne comprenant pourquoi il avait la sensation de raté quelque chose et d'une répétition agaçante.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Gémeaux

**Bonjour! Je vous mets donc le chapitre deux de Rédemption, le trois est déjà commencer puisque comme une idiote, et étant tête en l'air, j'ai commencé le chapitre 3 avant le 2 T.T Oui je sais! C'est idiot! Mais comme ça il est déjà entamer Pour destinée, il faut encore que je regarde l'anime.**

**Ce que je fais demain, mais je vais faire aussi des recherche et me concentrer uniquement sur Camus et Milo! Donc je vais couper un paquet de passage! Il n'y aura que les combats 'marquants' de Milo et Camus. Donc celui d'Aldébaran par exemple ne sera que brièvement mentionner au niveau 'bilan' de l'attaque du sanctuaire!**

**M'enfin! Voici donc très chers lecteurs le chapitre 2 de Rédemption! Régalez-vous!**

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Un crève-cœur supplémentaire pour son âme malmenée. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, si un jour, il y en avait eu. Il ne pouvait que souffrir d'une proximité qui pourtant aurait dû remplir son cœur de concupiscence.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème d'identité à l'origine, que serait-il aujourd'hui ? Il n'aurait pas une relation si tendue avec Mü, ses pairs ne se méfieraient plus autant. Si l'enveloppe corporelle d'Athéna n'avait pas survécu aux guerres, alors elle n'aurait pas promulgué cette loi ! Il aurait pu être avec le bélier, jusqu'à la fin de cette vie non désirait.

La présence de l'Atlante aurait soulagé sa souffrance d'être, le gémeau lui aurait rendu avec amour et le peu de fougue lui restant. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient las. Ils avaient survécu au-delà de leur fonction.

Et l'une des rares choses qui pourrait être une raison de vivre était proscrite par une réincarnation empotée et égocentrique ! Elle n'avait cas avoir une liaison secrète avec son canasson. Et si des gens le découvraient, soit elle ordonnerait leurs exécutions, soit ils se tairaient comme n'importe qui d'un peu sensé !

Était-elle réellement la déesse de la sagesse ? Si elle y avait pensé, alors en ce moment-même, il aurait le Bélier dans ses bras. Bien évidemment, si ledit Bélier l'aimait. Il avait comme les autres un petit réconfort.

Celui de Mü était Kiki, le sien son précieux cadet Kanon. Saga soupira, regrettant presque son 'double'. Lui aurait rapidement tout fait exploser, il aurait été exécuté, et alors n'aurait plus souffert. Une libération, c'est ce dont ils avaient tous besoin.

La déesse pensait leur faire un 'cadeau', mais il s'avérait empoisonné ! Athéna ! Pourquoi les faire souffrir ainsi ? Les Enfers existaient pour leur faire payer leur crime, alors pourquoi ? La déesse qui semblait si douce et aimante, ne serait-elle qu'un démon sadique et égocentrique ?

Il poussa un long soupir en arrivant dans le salon des appartements privés du temple des Gémeaux. Son frère était derrière les fourneaux, à préparer des crêpes au vu de l'odeur plus qu'alléchante. Kanon se révélait être un cordon-bleu à ses heures perdues.

- B'jour Ka', _murmura mollement Saga._

- 'Lut Sa', tu as encore mal dormi ? S_'inquiéta ce dernier en voyant les cernes de son frère._

- Hum... Rah ! Ça me fait mal aux yeux ! _Se plaignit l'aîné en couvrant ses yeux de son avant-bras alors qu'il prenait une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo._

- C'est parce que t'es mal reposé et que tu restes beaucoup enfermer dans ta chambre, tes pupilles supportent moins la lumière !

- Depuis quand tu sais parler d'autre chose que de complot ?

- Tch ! Figure-toi que si je n'avais pas loupé mon coup, il n'y aurait plus de Saori et donc pas cette stupide loi ! Elle te fait du mal !

- C'est pareil pour moi. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas loupé mon coup, mais grâce à cela le monde est sain et sauf !

- Ouais, et tu te meurs petit à petit pour le premier gardien ! Au pire, vous faites ça discret !

- Non, Mü est trop stricte au niveau des lois et des règles. Et ça ferait ombrage à Shion si ça se découvrait ! Et qui te dit qu'il m'aime ? J'ai tout de même tué son maître adoré !

- Y'a des regards qui trompent personnes ! Ni les dieux, ni les hommes, et encore moins les jumeaux !

- Hum... et toi tu ne m'as toujours pas dit 'pourquoi' il t'arrivait 'ça'.

- Sa', je ne souhaite pas en parler ! De toute façon ça passera !

- Ah ouais ? Alors t'es en train de me dire que tes crises de cries pendant que tu dors te passeront comme ça ? En un claquement de doigts ? Je te connais Ka', tu souffres comme moi. Nous souffrons tous depuis que nous sommes revenus !

- Sa', je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Quelle heure il est ?

- Vers les 7H45 je crois, _répondit calmement Saga. Son frère souffrait depuis leur retour de crise d'anxiété et de paranoïa la nuit, il se mettait brusquement à pousser des cris de détresses et d'agonis la nuit. Se remémorant le passé et la 'mort' d'une personne qui l'avait marqué._

- J'peux mettre la radio ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, moi, je vais me goinfrer de tes crêpes ! _Après avoir éteint le feu de la gazinière, Kanon alluma la radio qui se trouvait non loin de lui. L'horoscope avait déjà passait le Bélier et arrivait à la fin de celui du Taureau._

- Ne manga pas trop vite, fit Kanon tendrement à son frère. _Malgré les conflits passés, son frère lui était très précieux._

Augmentant le son il put mieux ainsi entendre son horoscope : '_Petits et Grands Gémeaux, n'écoutez que votre cœur ! Il vous permettra de réaliser l'un de vos rêves le plus cher !'_

- T'as entendu Sa' ?

- C'est ça ! C'est ça ! Si j'écoutais mon cœur, tu te retrouvais tout seul !

- Saga ! Ne redis jamais une chose pareille ! Ce n'est ni digne d'un chevalier, mais plus encore de mon frère !

- Désolé Kanon. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais de nouveau.

- Crétin !

- Je sais, mais qui sait, tu l'es peut-être aussi !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Je vais me laver !

- Ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude !

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! _Le ton ironique et amusé fit craindre à Saga de devoir se laver à l'eau froide, s'il demandait à Aldébaran de lui prêter la sienne, serait-il d'accord ?_

Prenant des affaires de rechange, Kanon se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Posant ses sous-vêtements et sa tenue d'entrainement sur une chaise, il se libéra de son pyjama. Le mettant directement dans la machine à laver, avec d'autres affaires sales de son frère et de lui, il la mit. Il devait changer ses vêtements de nuit toutes les deux à trois nuits.

Ses frayeurs le faisant suer toute de même. Il pouvait être un surhumain, avoir failli détruire le monde, mais il avait toujours un corps à la physionomie identique de n'importe qui. Et comme tous, il avait des regrets, dont un grand qui le hantait chaque nuit.

Il revoyait ce combat en boucle. Détail par détail, il l'avait gagné. Il l'avait tué. Lui, son plus grand rival, lui, pour qui il se mourrait d'amour. Ce fier et puissant anglais qui avait le nom de Rhadamanthe, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern.

Il était tombé sur son charme dès les premiers coups échangés. Il était fort, fier, fidèle à ses propres idéologies. Il ressemblait à un roc sur lequel compter en ce monde de désolation.

Kanon entendit soudain un bruit. Ce dernier ne provenait ni de l'eau bouillante qui tombait sur son corps, ni du bruit de la machine à laver qu'il avait mis en route quelques instants plus tôt. Il ferma le jet d'eau. Il tenta de prendre sa serviette, mais découvrit qu'elle avait disparu.

Entendant un rire féminin, il releva sa tête et la tourna vers la porte. Il y découvrit alors une femme à la longue chevelure brune, sa toge rouge et blanche couvrant son corps à la peau diaphane. Le jeune homme ne put se retenir de rougir de gêne. La jeune femme lui tendit alors sa serviette, avec laquelle il couvrit son intimité.

- Tu es si pudique, Kanon du Dragon et des Gémeaux !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Une envoyée des Dieux. Je suis venue ici pour répondre à tes prières. Prends ceci, _elle lui donna alors une bague faite d'or, d'argent, de bronze, de rubis et de topaze._ Fais-un vœu, il se réalisera. Bien sûr il a ses limites, dit-elle et elle rajouta innaudiblement, et ses contrecoups.

- Je peux remonter le temps ?

- Précise donc.

- De plusieurs mois !

- Non, tu ne peux voyager dans le temps que dans une répartition de vingt-quatre à partir de ce vœu. Oh ! Il faut aussi que tu me dises le nom de la personne que tu aimes, sans me mentir ou alors à tes risques et périls !

- Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

- Il pourrait lui-même avoir cette offrande, ou alors il pourrait y avoir autre chose ! Ne sois pas trop demandeur, fais-donc ton vœu ! Tu verras mon enfant, tu ne t'en remettras pas ! Plus rien ne sera comme avant !

- Le nom de la personne que j'aime et je peux faire un vœu... _Après avoir réfléchi et pesé le pour du contre, Kanon se décida._ Rhadamanthe, _la divinité fut surprise, mais ne dit rien._

- Bon, je te laisse y réfléchir ! Quand tu l'auras choisi, on se reverra ! À bientôt, très cher Kanon, _la jeune femme disparut._

- Attendez ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Et comment puis-je vous revoir ? Pourquoi moi ? _Seul le silence répondit à ses questions. Des coups à la porte lui rappelèrent sa situation._

Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine depuis le matin-même. Il ne supportait plus les non-dits et cet espoir de vœu. Après l'entrainement, il était parti dans les archives du sanctuaire, relisant les écrits sur la loi de Saori, à l'affût d'un défaut, d'une faille.

Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de cette bague dont il se méfiait depuis que la femme lui avait donné. De plus des dieux qui répondent à un homme comme lui ? Et encore, une femme qui fait un tel cadeau autre qu'Athéna, ou plutôt comme Athéna ? Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il lut et relut encore la même phrase, et découvrit la faille ! Il y était dit 'Deux personnes appartenant entièrement au sanctuaire ne peuvent s'aimer.' Mais Rhadamanthe ne faisait pas partie du sanctuaire, lui-même avait appartenu au sanctuaire sous-marin !

De plus, les renégats n'avaient plus appartenu à Athéna pendant leurs vies de douze heures. Ils pouvaient passe dans les mailles du filet ! Se relevant abruptement, il ressentit de nouveau un malaise intérieur. Il avait une chance de pouvoir être libre. Rhadamanthe devait lui-aussi avoir été ramené à la vie.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Que devrait-il faire alors ? Avoir une fausse joie et se taire ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea hors du sanctuaire. Après avoir, bien évidement mis l'armure des gémeaux et demander la permission de sortir du sanctuaire à Shion. Ce dernier lui accorda avec joie.

Après un certain temps, il se trouva là où l'entrée des enfers était accessible à ceux ayant le huitième sens. Prenant une respiration sifflante, et vérifiant avoir la bague en cas de pépins, il sauta dans le vide. Après maintes traversées, il rejoignit rapidement les rives du Styx, y découvrant un Sharon d'humeur joyeuse.

- Hum ? _Ce dernier le vit alors et sa bonne humeur se transforma en crainte._Ah ! Non, ça ne va pas recommencer !

- N'ai crainte, j'étais ici pour vérifier quelque chose.

- Tu sais les Enfers sont pour les morts et Hadès-sama. Pas un centre de recherche pour je ne sais quoi ! Alors vas-t-en ! _Repoussant le chevalier de longue rame._

- Êtes-vous tous revenus à la vie ?

- À ton avis ! Nous devons bien nous en occuper de ces âmes. Pousses-toi, ne vois-tu donc pas cet enfant ? _Kanon se décala laissant passer l'âme d'un enfant, il monta dans la barque avec l'aide de Sharon._

- Il ne faut pas payer ?

- Depuis que les humains ne vénèrent plus les dieux comme avant et ont d'autres rites funéraires, nous ne faisons plus payer. Sauf durant la guerre pour des blancs-becs comme vous !

- Je vois... Alors, qui est revenu ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu cherches l'un d'entre nous ? _Le visage crispé des Gémeaux le conforta dans son idée._ Laisse-moi deviner, l'un de nos juges ? _Fit-il heureux de ce jeu des plus distrayants, une rougeur envahit le visage de Kanon. À force de refouler ses sentiments, il ne pouvait plus contrôler son cœur et son corps._

Le juge des enfers Rhadamanthe ? _Sharon crut plus que c'était par plaisir de se battre, comme si l'homme lui faisant face avait refoulé sa soif de sang, et que cette soif envahissait son visage par honte d'elle-même._ Ton combat avec lui ne t'a donc pas suffi ! Tu en redemandes alors que tu as gagné ? Où ne trouves-tu personne à ta hauteur en haut ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça !

- Sharon ! _Claqua une voix venant du ciel. Relevant leurs têtes en cette direction, Sharon et Kanon découvrirent Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier volait dans le ciel grâce à son surplis. Il se déposa à côté de Sharon, regardant sa barque. Son regard doré s'étrécit._ Sharon, tu as un devoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ces âmes ne vont pas traverser seuls Rune et Minos s'impatientent à la pesée ! _Sharon monta dans sa barque, la crainte serrant ses tripes._ Kanon... Que fais-tu ici ?

- Il est venu voir si vous étiez vivant ! _S'exclama Sharon avant que Kanon n'ai pu répondre. Face au regard meurtrier du Wyvern, il fila comme le vent._

- Enfin débarrasser ! Alors, Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Ri-rien ! _Kanon s'en voulut immédiatement. Il n'était pas un faible, nias, c'était un homme un vrai ! Alors pourquoi rougir et bégayer comme en ce moment juste à voir l'homme de ses rêves ? Le soulagement que son regret soit remplacé par la joie de le voir en vie ? Rhadamanthe le lécha la lèvre supérieure. Lui aussi rêvait de Kanon, mais de façon moins mélodramatique et plus sportive._

- Kanon ? Tu as de la chance que j'ai pu sentir ton cosmos ! Les autres ne t'ont pas reconnu, ou même sentir ton cosmos ! _Rhadamanthe se rapprocha, sortant Kanon de sa léthargie qui lui envoya par réflexe un crochet du droit qu'il intercepta._ Eh, bin, je te drague et toi tu tentes de me frapper ! Je ne trouve pas ça du tout équitable !

- T'as fumé quoi ? Me draguer ? Ne me fais pas rire !

- Tu m'intéresses ! Enfin un homme qui peut me résister, même me battre. Tu es beau aussi, j'aime ton caractère et ton ambition !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je sens dans ton cosmos une chose identique. Tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. Au-delà d'une relation spectre et chevalier, d'une façon différente. Un amour plus que physique, plus qu'une simple attirance !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu m'ai-m'aimes ? N'importe quoi ! Tu, _Kanon ne put continuer sa phrase le Wyvern plus impatient de se lier à Kanon l'embrassa goulûment _ embrasses comme, _le Wyvern l'embrassa encore plus ardemment,_ une fillette ! Non mais, faut aussi que je te donne une 'leçon' pour ça ?

- Hein ? J'embrasse divinement !

- Mon cul ! _Kanon l'attrapa par le col de son armure, et l'embrassa à son tour._ Ça, c'est embrasser divinement !

- Je ne vois pas la différence !

- Attend, je vais faire comme toi ! _Kanon embrassa comme Rhadamanthe ce dernier._

- Hein ? Non mais tu fais semblant !

- Maintenant fais comme moi !

- Attend, tu m'aimes ou pas ? Parce que je te rappelle au début, tu m'as envoyé promener !

- Non mais sérieux, les spectres sont tous cons ou quoi ? Bah, oui, je t'aime ! Au sinon, je ne me serais pas tapé tout ce chemin, pour savoir si tu étais vivant ou non ! Aller, embrasse-moi ! J'en rêve depuis trop longtemps !

- Très bien, dragon ! _Lui tenant le visage en coupe, il l'embrassa cette fois beaucoup mieux._

- Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Encore, encore, encore ! _Rhadamanthe répondit à sa demande._

- Oh ! Je vois que la trahison vient te rendre visite aussi Rhadamanthe !

- Votre Majesté ! S'exclama immédiatement le juge, il s'inclina et s'agenouilla dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- Vous !

- Surpris ? Alors, tes sentiments sont réciproques ! Que c'est beau ! Si romantique, si passionnel ! Si laid et répugnant ! Rhadamanthe, tu me déçois ! M'enfin ! Même sans ça, tu allais mourir. Alors chevalier, quel est ton vœu ?_Perséphone, reine des Enfers, leur faisait face. Elle s'accroupit face au spectre, lui relevant la tête brutale. Elle prit un couteau qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et..._

- Non ! Que faites-vous ! Pourquoi ? _S'écria Kanon, au comble de l'horreur et du désespoir de tout perdre._

- Je l'égorge ! Après tout, un vœu en échange d'une vie ! Bien sur la vie est prise à vent, il faut bien des contrecoups ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Pour mon bien-aimé, je vais vous détruire par ce qui vous a toujours tenu debout ! Vos rêves, vos souhaits les plus chers, qui sont très liés, même beaucoup trop, à vos êtres chers !

- Non ! Arrêter ! Je ne veux pas faire de vœu !

- Trop tard, tu es obligé, dépêche-toi donc ! J'ai encore des gens à piéger !

- Je souhaite que Rhadamanthe vive !

- Tu ! Rah ! Je refuse ! Trouve autre chose !

- Perséphone, se sont vos propres règles ! S'il meurt, mon vœu ne sera pas réalisé et vous perdrez. Alors, laissez-le en vie. Il m'est trop précieux !

- Très bien, mais tu oublieras tout. De notre première rencontre, de vos aveux, de vos baisers, de ce pacte ! TOUT ! Je prendrais quelque de mieux la prochaine fois ! De moins faiblard !

- C'est vous qui l'êtes, même pas foutu d'affronter l'autre cruche de face !

- Non ! Tu me le paieras, dragon !

- Il n'y a que lui, qui peut me nommer ainsi ! _Fit l'homme en regardant son bien-aimé mort._

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Oublis ! _Pointant du doigt le cadavre à ses côtés,_ et toi vis !

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Un crève-cœur supplémentaire pour son âme malmenée. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, si un jour, il y en avait eu. Kanon des Gémeaux eut pourtant une nuit sans cauchemar, sans crie et sans regret. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas qui lui restait caché.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Taureaux

**Bonjour! Bonjour! Cette semaine vous êtes gâté, dites-moi! Je vous mets donc le chapitre 3 de Rédemption Astrologique en ligne. Il y a des scènes choquantes! Pas de lemon, non! malheureusement/heureusement, mais autre chose!**

**J'ai trouvé une solution pour m'éviter de revoir beaucoup d'épisode et devoir faire un tri et d'éviter de me mélanger les pinceaux pour la suite de Destinée! La partie Hadès sera peut-être par contre en 3 parties et non en 2 T.T' Bon, j'ai normalement corrigé le chapitre **

**Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore commencé, cette fois je ne me suis pas trompée Et je vais mettre en priorité Destinée! J'ai rajouté un couple à cet histoire aussi ^^ M'enfin! Bonne lecture.**

Lorsqu'Aldébaran se leva ce matin-là, il eut une impression de répétition, mais ne s'en alarma pas. Après tout, pour lui comme ses confrères, les jours avaient toute la même saveur. Ils étaient amers et capiteux.

Les seules choses nouvelles qu'ils avaient tous découvertes après leur énième résurrection : la technologie ! Ainsi, Aldébaran ne cessait d'écouter la radio, avec sa musique, ses pubs et ses rubriques telles que l'horoscope.

L'homme regarda l'heure. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard à l'entraînement. Allumant la radio pour motiver son corps et son esprit de géant, il se dirigea calmement vers sa cuisine. Il entendit alors l'horoscope du jour : 'Cher Taureau, oubliez tous vos soucis, Aphrodite s'est décidée à revigorer votre cœur !'

Son cœur saigna immédiatement. Revigorer son cœur ? La belle plaisanterie ! Rien n'y personne, pas même la déesse de l'amour, y parviendrait. Depuis la nouvelle loi de leur déesse, ou devrait-il plus penser de Saori ?, tout aller de mal en pis !

La jeune femme qu'il aima autrefois, apprenant la nouvelle, n'avait plus voulu l'approcher. Elle souffrit de cet amour impossible et interdit par la déesse. Elle avait bien tenté de résister, ce disant que cela passerait. Athéna les aimait, elle reviendrait sur cette loi.

La jeune servante avait eu tort. Elle et tous ceux vivants au sanctuaire le comprirent avec un exemple, qui avait ébranlé les ors eux-mêmes ! Une jeune femme chevalier d'argent et un garde avaient tenté de faire officialiser leur relation avec le soutien de la déesse.

Mal leurs en prit. La jeune femme furieuse envoya l'homme au Cap Sounion. La femme chevalier fut exécutée alors qu'elle tentait de le sauver. Alors Athanasia, la jeune femme qu'aimait le Taureau, se décida à abandonner son amour pour le géant.

Un peu après leur dernière nuit d'amour, elle épousa un autre homme. Athanasia, qui fut sa douce et gentille amante, allait avoir un enfant d'un autre, enceinte de neuf mois jusqu'aux dents. Qu'est-ce qu'Aphrodite elle-même pourrait faire ?

Le Taureau finit de manger et de se préparer. Kanon et Saga vinrent à son temple pour descendre jusqu'à l'arène. Tous trois descendirent et rejoignirent Mü. Aldébaran alla avec le Bélier tandis que Saga et Kanon restaient à leur côté.

Dans l'arène où ne se trouvaient uniquement les Ors à cette heure-ci, les groupuscules se formèrent immédiatement. Kiki avait l'air un peu plus perdu que d'habitude, mais parti faire son entrainement sur la plage, son maitre était venu pour une fois directement à l'arène avec Aldébaran.

Camus et Shaka se rejoignirent à Aldébaran et Mü. Commençant à parler calmement, tandis que Milo, Death Mask, Aphrodite et Shura parlaient fougueusement et vivement. Aioila, Aïoros, Saga et Kanon eux s'entrainaient en se battant les uns contre les autres sans utiliser lors cosmos.

Dôko était aux cinq pics et Shion était enfermé dans son bureau. Aldébaran vit rapidement les regards que se lançaient Camus et Milo. Ces derniers, à défaut de pouvoir se toucher tendrement, décidèrent de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Saga sourit doucement à Aïoros, ils descendirent à leurs tours des gradins. Vite rejoins par Kanon et Aioila. Mü et Shaka se décidèrent à s'entrainer aussi en commençant par de la méditation, Aldébaran les rejoignant. Kanon et Shura partirent à son tour à la plage pour nager. DM et Aphrodite commencèrent à se battre aussi.

Aldébaran se mit en position suivant les conseils de ses deux amis. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'endormit très discrètement sans le vouloir. Dans ce rêve qui n'aurait dû être, il se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement blanche.

Les murs, le sol, le plafond, les carreaux des fenêtres, la porte, tous étaient blancs. L'homme avança, tentant d'ouvrir la porte, mais n'y parvenant. Un tremblement semblable à celui de la terre qui explose le força à s'appuyer à genoux contre le mur où se trouvait la porte.

Aldébaran se retourna, espérant une fissure dans un des murs pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Il y découvrit à la place Athanasia. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc avec des fleurs rouges et dorées. Son pantacourt était blanc lui aussi avec des papillons en bas. Elle avait gagné quelques centimètres supplémentaires grâce à des ballerines avec des petits talons.

Ses longs cheveux courts étaient attachés en une natte sur le côté gauche, avec les fleurs, qu'un jour le chevalier lui avait offert, emprises dans sa chevelure rousse. Aldébaran ne put que sourire et s'approchait d'elle. Tendant sa main en sa direction, elle s'agenouilla face à lui, prenant sa main et l'apposant sur sa joue. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

Athanasia, _le Taureau était si heureux, il l'aimait tant._ Athanasia, mon amour… Même si ce n'est quand rêve, laisse-moi te dire ceci, je t'aime ! Plus que quiconque plus que cet homme qui aujourd'hui est ton mari et le père de ton enfant.

Aldébaran, cet enfant est en réalité le tien, _s'exclama la jeune femme._ Une femme m'est apparue en échange de ton nom, _son sourire fit éclore de drôle e sensation chez l'homme, la surprise d'avoir un enfant le remplit de bonheur et de félicité. Je pouvais te voir et te le dire._ À cause d'Athéna, je craignais de t'approcher mais maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à craindre ! Ce rêve qui n'est que pour nous, si unique, si précieux. Mon doux amour, ici, plus personne ne nous fera du mal !

Comment cela ? Qui était cette femme ? Athanasia, dis-le moi !

Je ne sais, elle m'a donné ce foulard ! Regarde ! Il est tellement beau, tellement puissant ! Grâce à lui, nous voilà réunis ! À jamais, pour l'éternité ! En cet antre, en ce lieu, plus personne, pas même Athéna, nous fera du mal ! Aphrodite a entendu mais prière, elle est son fils nous bénis ! Mon Aldébaran, embrasse-moi, jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Athanasia, je ne comprends pas ! Athéna… Aphrodite… Cette femme… Nous devons nous méfier des dieux ma douce. Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour toi et l'enfant ?

Oui, de grâce ! Enlace-moi comme nous le faisions dans le sable devant la mer, à nous dire de tendres mots !

Quel est ton vœu ? _S'enquiert alors le Taureau._

D'être avec en un lieu où plus personne ne nous atteindra ! Ou plus personne ne nous fera du mal !

Que racontes-tu ! Ce n'est pas possible, Athanasia… Tu n'as pas d'avenir avec moi. Cet enfant, notre enfant, ne doit pas subir la colère de notre déesse !

Que c'est touchant, _ricana une voix venue de nulle part. _Chère Athanasia, laisse-moi te dire que ton vœu est exhaussé ! _Une femme apparut devant eux, comme elle était apparue à Kiki et Kanon sans qu'ils ne le sachent._ Vous vous trouvez dans le monde du rêve de ce très aimable Hypnos, vous ne pourrez jamais en sortir _! Elle fut prise d'un rire sardonique et terrifiant._ Et à quoi bon ? Elle était de nouveau calme. Le monde du dehors et Athéna ne sont-ils pas trop cruels pour en supporter d'avantage ? De plus, il ne reste de vous que de simples cadavres !

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui êtes-vous !

Perséphone ! _Le décor blanc disparu pour celui d'une rivière aux rives remplies d'âmes errantes, ils étaient aux bords du Styx._ Perséphone, tu vas me payer le mal que tu m'as fait ! En tant que spectre, je me souviens de tout ! _Un homme portant un surplis était là, se maintenant sa gorge._ Tu as peut-être rendu Kanon aux siens, mais tu me l'as ôté ! Tu as banni celle que je servais ! Tu désobéis à mon maître ! Tu vas trop loin, Perséphone ! Moi, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern vais t'arrêter !

Pauvre fou ! _S'écria en rage Perséphone._ C'est trop tard ! Athéna est désormais amputée d'un de ses chevaliers d'or ! Bientôt, ils mourront tous ! _Athanasia hurla soudainement, se maintenant le ventre. Aldébaran la tient dans ses bras, l'allongeant délicatement sur le sol._

Il faut que nous retournions au sanctuaire ! Par pitié, Perséphone ! Rendez-nous nos corps !

Oh ? Mais ce vœu sera alors brisé ! Et tu mourras inutilement ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oh, c'est vrai ! Je ne lui avais pas dit ! Un vœu en échange d'un nom, oui, mais ! Un vœu en échange d'une vie, c'est beaucoup mieux !

Non ! Aldé ! Le bébé ! Il me fait mal !

Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui proposer de faire un vœu, _s'exclama Rhadamanthe._ Elle ne pourra jamais accouchée aussi non !

Et ? _Perséphone s'en moquait, son amant, son Hadès était beaucoup plus important. Elle n'avait qu'à réduire au silence le Wyvern le temps de son plan, et qui sait le renvoyer dans les jupes de Pandore ! _

En échange d'une vie… _Athanasia avait une idée. Par sa faute, ils en étaient là, plus qu'Athéna, c'était elle qui n'avait pas résisté comme il fallait. _Aldébaran ! Tu me promets de t'en occuper ? _Elle allait payer le prix de ses pêchés ici ! Elle prit une pierre non loin d'elle. Elle n'était pas encore entièrement morte. Elle était entre les deux avec cette petite vie qui demandait à sortir de son ventre._

Que raconte-t-elle ? Humaine ! Que tentes-tu ? _Perséphone craignait d'avoir compris, un vœu en échange d'une vie. Oui, mais laquelle était la question !_

Athanasia ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Aldébaran se réveilla. Il était à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Il entendit les cris d'Athanasia. Il comprit. Il était de nouveau dans le monde des vivants, grâce au coup que s'était portée sa douce au crâne avec la pierre qu'elle avait ramassé.

Il se traina jusqu'à la pièce où hurlait sa dulcinée. Lui tenant la main, le mari d'Athanasia lui disait de tenir. Il voulait un fils, ou alors qu'elle vive pour retenter ! Aldébaran le propulsa contre le mur. '_C'est mon fils !_', rumina-t-il.

Athanasia le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes mais vides. Elle était déjà morte, mais elle allait donner naissance à leur enfant. En pardon de sa faiblesse, en pardon de son crime d'aimer, elle allait lui offrir ce cadeau avant de périr ! Le cri du bébé explosa dans la pièce, ainsi que le dernier souffle de la morte.

Aldébaran laissa sa tristesse de perdre sa femme se voir, mais aussi la joie d'avoir un fils ! Son petit 'Haumanava', dont le nom signifiait paix et bienvenu. Comme sa mère le voulait, aimant la langue tahitienne.

Cependant, Aldébaran reçut un choc sur la nuque. Il se réveilla plus tard dans la salle du trône, un chevalier d'or avait été obligé de l'assommer et de l'amener ici. Athéna était sur son trône, tous les chevaliers d'or et le grand pope étaient aussi ici.

La femme se leva, son spectre serrait colériquement dans sa main. Elle serra sa mâchoire, mordit sa lèvre et se mit à hurler le nom et le titre du Taureau. Ce dernier n'en eut cure, il voulait revoir son fils ! Hurlant à son tour à la gamine égocentrique de se taire et de lui rendre son fils au plus vite, un silence de plomb tomba !

Rends-moi immédiatement mon fils, Saori ! J'ai bien trouvé pire que cette autre garce ! Rends-le-moi ! _Athéna recula un peu._

Bien sûr ! _Répondit-elle sombrement. Le voici, claquant des doigts un homme amena le bébé, il était dans une serviette, encore couvert du sang de sa mère. L'homme qui le tenait n'était autre que le mari trompé !_

Athanasia ne t'a épousé que par peur de Saori ! Ce n'est pas ton fils ! Rends-le-moi ! _Les autres chevaliers serrèrent les dents, ils craignaient tous le pire !_

Déesse ! Laissez-moi donc le laver ! Le sang ne doit être guerre à votre goût ! _Fit l'homme, la voix pleine de félonie._

Fais-donc !

Il n'en a pas le droit !

Comme toi d'avoir cette enfant ! Chevalier !

Ah ! Si ne plus l'être me permettrait d'être débarrassé de vous ! Je remercie même Rhadamanthe de son secours ! Sans lui, Athanasia, Haumanava et moi serions morts par votre faute ! Encore ! Si c'est juste pour ça que ça sert à nous rendre la vie ! Non merci !

Silence ! Et toi, garde ! Qu'attends-tu ? Que mon père te le montre ? _Fit sarcastiquement Saori._

Bien, votre majesté. _L'homme se fit apporter une bassine d'eau bouillante, Camus amorti un geste vers lui, mais Aphrodite le retient. Comme DM retient Mü et Aioila qui fit de même avec Shaka. L'homme se mit à siffloter._

Athéna ! Faites-le arrêter ! _S'exclama Shion, mais cette dernière fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu._

Cela risque d'être un peu bruyant cependant ! _Le sadisme de l'homme écœurer tous ceux présents. Il plongea alors l'enfant dans la bassine, ce dernier hurla._

Non ! _Aldébaran se leva, mais fut retenu par le cosmos d'Athéna._

Il est trop bruyant, faites-le taire !

Bien, votre majesté ! _Il plongea la tête de l'enfant dans l'eau, le noyant et l'ébouillantant. L'enfant cessa de bouger. Celui qui plus tard aurait pu être brun, grand, aux yeux charmeurs et bleus, n'allait être qu'un cadavre de poupon rouge vif et brûlé._

Non ! Haumanava ! Monstre ! _Aldébaran se lança à l'assaut de la gorge d'Athéna, personne ne remarqua Perséphone non-loin, qui se frottait déjà les mains._

Aldébaran, arrête ! S'écria Mü, tentant de le retenir.

Non ! Elle doit mourir ! Ce n'est qu'une salope ! Athéna s'assit sur son trône, croisant les jambes et le regardant hautainement, ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Shura. Elle ricana.

Shura du Capricorne, doit qui a tué mon sauveur autrefois, répare donc ta faute ! Tu dois tuer Aldébaran, ancien chevalier d'or du Taureaux ! Elle pointa ce dernier de son spectre auréolé de son cosmos divin.

Shura ! Appela alors l'ancien chevalier. Fais-donc, si je ne peux la tuer ! Il écarta ses bras, laissant libre accès à son cœur à l'épéiste. Il lui sourit l'encourageant de ses derniers mots. Je ne peux vivre sans ma femme et mon fils !

Aldébaran, sois heureux avec eux dans l'au-delà, murmura le chevalier d'or du Capricorne tout en transperçant le cœur du géant.

Lorsque les chevaliers d'or se levèrent ce matin-là, ils n'eurent pas une impression de répétition. Après tout, ce jour-ci n'avait pas la même saveur que les autres jours, qui étaient amers et capiteux. Non ce jour-là, ils enterrèrent un compagnon, une femme et un enfant.

DM tenta d'accompagner leurs âmes dans l'au-delà, mais il était trop tard. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Aphrodite et Hermès les guidaient eux-mêmes. Là où ils seraient heureux en attendant la fin de cette guerre qui opposait Athéna et Perséphone. Deux femmes folles d'amour et qui se détruisait-elle et leur entourage pour cela.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Lion

**Bonjour! Quoi? Je vous ai fait attendre? Pff! Bon, j'avoue la fainéantise de corriger ce chapitre m'a envahit. Mais finalement, je l'ai faite! N'est-ce pas extraordinaire? Bon, je préviens, mes publications vont être ralentis pour diverses raisons ne vous regardant aucunement! **

**Bon, pour ce chapitre j'ai du l'écrire deux fois. Avec cette fiction, logiquement j'écris tout en un coup ^^ Je dois aussi faire les modifications pour rendez-vous hebdomadaire pour le mettre sur , mais je le ferais... un jour XD**

**J'espère que vous allez passer un agréable moment à me lire! Sur ce, bonne lecture **

Un autre jour faisait sa parution au Sanctuaire. Aioila était en train de prendre sa douche. Il aimait bien sa douche, ici pas même Athéna ne le dérangerait. Ici, il pouvait se libérer de ce monde odieux. Il pouvait alors imaginer une autre existence…

Son frère qui pouvait librement aimer Shura, qui serait enfin heureux de vivre. Lui qui n'avait connu qu'une très courte existence. Aioila pourrait lui-même se permettre d'éprouver de l'amour. Il pourrait faire la cour à Marine, lui susurrer des mots doux.

Il la prendrait souvent ses bras, l'enlaçant vigoureusement. Il l'embrassait durant des heures, savourant l'amour jusque dans les méandres de la nuit. Tous les soirs, il lui ferait un festin digne la reine qu'elle était.

Il ferait tout pour elle, du ménage à la protection de ce corps et de cette personnalité qui ont atteint son cœur. En sortant de la douche, le silence pesant des lieux lui firent encore plus mal que ce si Athéna lui avait planté son spectre dans son cœur.

Alors pour soulager sa douleur, il alluma la radio. La musique se finit, le jingle de la radio s'alluma. Puis l'horoscope fut dit jusqu'à atteindre son signe. Ami félin, ami Lion, il serait temps de laisser les choses du passé au passé, prenez donc d'assaut le présent !

Il ne pensait pas au passé. Il ne pensait pas à l'époque où il aurait pu aimer et côtoyer librement Marine, non, il pensait juste à un autre monde où tout serait mieux. Un monde ressemblant à une attente de la découverte d'Élision au côté de sa belle.

Il savait qu'elle aimait comme il l'aimait, mais il voulait tout lui montrer de lui. Son aspect féroce, son aspect gentil, son aspect fleur bleu, et tant d'autre chose qu'il aurait pu faire avant.

Prendre d'assaut le présent était impossible... Sauf si alors il pourrait se déjouer d'Athéna, ainsi que des règles rigides qui régnaient sur le Sanctuaire, mais aussi sa vie. Un bruit au niveau de son salon mit tous ses sens en alerte.

Il y courra rapidement, appelant son armure à le recouvrir. Aioila vit alors dans son salon son frère. Ce dernier paressait si usée, souffrant en silence de sa proximité avec le Capricorne.

Aioila retourna finir de se préparer. Ce n'était que son frère dépressif avec un couteau dans la main après tout. Aioila réalisa la scène en mettant son pantalon, revenant dans le salon, il vit Aïoros sculpter un bout de bois.

- Quand vous étiez petits, je vous avais montré comment faire vos signes avec un morceau de bois et un petit couteau... Maintenant, c'est vous qui me montrer comment résister à la mort avec un fragment d'honneur et une armure...

- Grand frère, arrête... Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, tu es mon vaillant grand frère ! Le symbole des Ors !

- Ah quoi bon ? Je ne peux approcher Shura sans retenir mes sentiments. À Je suis revenu pour souffrir d'une enfant capricieuse qui au lieu de me soutenir dans cette existence improbable fait des caprices sans sens ! J'en viens à vouloir faire comme Saga ! Tu sais il n'y a plus de guerre à l'horizon, Athéna pourra se réincarner, je ne gouvernerais ni ne plongerais le monde dans l'obscurité... Alors, tu es avec moi Aioila ? Mon adorable petit frère ?

- Arrête ! On ne peut pas !

- Athéna est le mal, les Saints doivent détruire le mal ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais tuer Athéna ! Soutiens-moi ! Petit frère, sois avec moi… Pas elle ! C'est ton devoir, ton honneur, ton amour !

- Aïoros.

- Alors ? Pour Marine aussi se sera la libération !

- Non ! Marine me haïra, si je fais ça, je n'aurais plus de respect pour moi-même ! Grand frère arrête-toi !

- Un jour, tu me comprendras et me remercieras.

Aïoros partit, Aioila le rejoignit. Ils croisèrent sur le chemin un groupe de femmes. Parmi elles se trouvait Marine. Elle regarda les deux hommes se coursaient, les suivant discrètement elle comprit les mots 'complot', 'trahison', 'Assassinat', 'Athéna'.

Entendant un bruit de craquèlement non-loin, elle se retourna et découvrit une femme. Habillée d'une toge rouge et blanche, ses cheveux marrons se mouvant et semblant habités d'une vie propre. Elle était auréolée d'une douce aura, comme Athéna avant cette loi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Ils ne voulaient pas vous savez, ce ne sont que des mots en l'air ! _Marine avait peur pour les deux frères, si elle avait entendu alors ils risquaient d'être tués !_

- N'aie crainte mon enfant. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour t'aider, même les sauver. Cela ne dépend que de toi ! Prends cette pièce, _lui tendant une pièce de momie ancienne la déesse continua, _il te suffit de faire un vœu mais avant… Quel est le prénom de la personne que tu aimes ? Sois sincère, dis-le moi enfant de la Terre.

- Aioila… Il s'agit d'Aioila du Lion. Je l'aime depuis… Toujours. Il ne risque rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mon enfant, fais-donc ton vœu ! Je le réaliserais, bien sûr il y a quelques limites ! Je te préviendrais si c'est le cas !

- Merci, merci, merci mille fois ! Grâce à cette pièce, grâce à ce vœu alors tout sera si bien et bon ! Mon vœu… Je veux quitter le sanctuaire avec mon aimé !

- Accorder mon enfant, vous quitterez le sanctuaire ensemble !

- Merci… Quel est votre nom ?

- Tu le seras le moment venu ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant !

- Merci ! Grâce à vous alors nous serons enfin libres !

Aioila réussit à calmer son frère et lui changer les idées. Il trouva plus tard un message dans sa chambre. Il lui indiqué un lieu et une heure pour un rendez-vous mystérieux, il reconnut l'auteur du message grâce à l'écriture.

Il se prépara alors du mieux qu'il pouvait sans éveiller les soupçons des autres. Rejoignant la personne qui lui avait laissé ce mot, il se retrouva sur la falaise au-dessus du Cap Sounion.

La personne qui l'attendait n'était nulle autre que Marine. Elle était de dos, les épaules voûtés et prises de soubresauts. Quand le Lion la tira vers lui, il découvrit alors le masque de l'Aigle baignait de larmes.

Un bruit de sifflement fit écho dans les lieux. Des dizaines de gardes apparurent, dont deux chevaliers d'Or Death Mask et Kanon. Aioila ne comprit pas. Jusqu'à ce que son frère apparaisse.

Lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux, la tragédie de Saga et Kanon était en train de se répéter. Mais cette fois-ci, ces cibles étaient Aioila et Aïoros. De peur que son frère ne parle de son dessin, Aïoros préférait qu'il disparaisse ici avec sa douce.

Les deux jeunes gens ne souffriraient plus, ils s'aimeraient éternellement loin du Sanctuaire. Mais pour le quitter, comme lui avait dit cette voix si douce et féminine dans sa tête, il devait les tuer ou les exiler.

- Aioila, je n'ai pas eu le choix… Et puis, entre te voir disparaître loin de moi sans pouvoir te dire adieu ou alors mourir avec toi, mon choix était si simple… _Elle serait fortement la pièce dans sa main. La femme les sauverait, après tout son vœu était de quitter les lieux et non de mourir pour cela !_ Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Elle n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire !

- Des témoins l'ont entendu parler de fuir le Sanctuaire avec toi ! C'est une traîtresse ! Elle sera torturée jusqu'à ce qu'elle dénonce les autres ayant ce genre de projet ! Elle ne mourra que lorsqu'elle nous aura tout révélés !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Marine, tu as pensé à cela ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous souffrons tous ! Je n'en peux plus, te voir de loin ne me suffit plus ! Je veux pouvoir te toucher ! Respirer ton odeur à chaque seconde que les dieux font ! Je veux pouvoir t'entendre me rassurer, quand la peur d'une nouvelle guerre sainte ou d'une mort certaine m'approche ! Je veux pouvoir te voir sans me cacher, goûter ta peau et ton amour sans devoir l'imaginer !

- Marine… Je t'aime tant ! Tu es si belle, si forte, si joyeuse, si aimante et si tendre ! Tu es celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mais… Nous ne pouvons faire que cela ! Jamais nous ne serons un couple comme tant d'autre, nous ne le pouvons !

- Si ! Quittons le Sanctuaire ! Elle regarda les hommes les encerclant, puis elle vit le vide non-loin d'elle. Amour, Aioila, nous avons encore le choix ! Nous pouvons toujours quitter ces lieux, aller vers l'inconnu ensemble sans retour en arrière ! Si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, alors tu n'as qu'à me suivre !

- Marine ! Marine ! Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes !

Lui prenant la main, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis l'attirant à lui, il posa ses lèvres brutalement sans douceur sur les siennes. Ils se regardèrent ce tenant les deux mains maintenant, puis Aioila suivit Marine. Ils regardèrent alors les gardes et les trois ors, puis le vide.

Ils y plongèrent, Aioila ressentit un coup dans son abdomen soudainement. Il commença à s'enliser dans la mer et les algues. Marine tentant de l'en sortir, sous mer avec un peu d'air. Elle-même s'embourba dans la faune maritime.

Ils allaient mourir, mais ils partagèrent alors un dernier baiser. La mort les prit plus tard capricieusement. Death Mask et Kanon se décidèrent à les poursuivre jusqu'en enfer, tandis qu'Aïoros était emporté au loin par Shura.

Quand ils arrivèrent au puits où les âmes tombent sans fin, ils virent Aioila et Marine se tenir la main. S'enlaçant sans gêne, librement, ils pouvaient s'aimer dans la mort. Se dirigeant rageusement vers eux, Death Mask hurla sur le Lion.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit, eux aussi soufrer ! Eux aussi, voulaient partir du sanctuaire, mais ils se devaient de rester et de résister ! Le Lion n'avait eu aucun honneur avec ce suicide qu'ils se refusaient tous !

Tandis que le Cancer s'époumoner, une ombre silencieuse apparut derrière Kanon. L'emmenant au plus profond des enfers, là où Perséphone n'avait pas accès. Reine ou non, son mari lui avait interdit des lieux.

Quand le Cancer s'en rendit compte, il fut lui aussi emporter. Il se retrouva alors attaché à une chaise au côté du Gémeau. Tous deux vociférer et tenter de hurler à travers les bandeaux qu'on leur avait mis.

- Calmez-vous donc ! Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, et toi aussi Kanon ! On risque d'attirer l'attention de Thanatos et Hypnos ! Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils vous découvrent. Sinon, Perséphone ruinera nos chances de survivre à la Guerre qu'elle mène ! _Les deux chevaliers virent alors avec effarement Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos._

- Es-tu sur de ce que tu fais, Rhadamanthe ? _Eaque aimait son frère et collègue, mais il se méfiait des répercutions de son plan._

- Oui, vous êtes bien avec moi ! Non ? Minos ? Eaque ? Si nous voulons sauver les enfers et l'équilibre du monde, nous devons nous allier avec eux ! De plus, Perséphone m'a enlevé une chose trop précieuse ! _Rhadamanthe regarda Kanon, se dernier vira au fushia instantanément. _

- Je vais vous enlevez vos bâillons, mais au moindre faux pas vous deviendrez mes marionnettes ! _Susurra froidement Minos._

- Pouah, non mais vous allez bien ? _S'exclama Kanon, Rhadamanthe s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa comme la première fois._ Tu embrasses comme une fillette !

- 'Non mais, faut aussi que je te donne une 'leçon' pour ça ?'

- Ouais, attend… Comment tu sais que j'allais dire ça ?

- Tu me l'as déjà dit !

- Ouah ! Kanon, tu caches bien ton jeu ! _Fit cyniquement Death Mask._

- Tu veux rire ? C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse ! _Sous le regard du Cancer il s'obligea à ajouter, _ok, sauf dans mes rêves !

- En fait ce n'est pas la première fois !

- Quoi ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Bon j'avoue t'embrasses si mal que je l'oublierais facilement mais tout de même ! Si y'en a eu plus je t'aurais appris ! _Kanon embrassa alors de nouveau le juge. _Comme ça !

- Je sais… Avec mes frères, nous allons tous vous expliquer.

Alors durant environ une heure, les trois juges expliquèrent l'histoire aux deux Saints. En passant par la réincarnation de Perséphone à l'exil de Pandore. La stratégie des vœux et l'envahissement des rêves de certains. Tel que le Sagittaire et le Capricorne qui voulaient tuer la Déesse alors qu'ils étaient des plus loyales et fidèles !

- Mais pour battre Perséphone, seule Pandore en connait l'un des moyens… Mais étant exiler et introuvable pour nous, il nous faut votre aide… Ainsi qu'au Marinas de Poséidon ! _Dit alors Rhadamanthe._

- Elle s'attaque à eux aussi. En échange d'un vœu elle tue l'homme ou la femme qu'ils aiment, c_ontinua Minos._

- Elle affaiblit émotionnellement l'armée de Poséidon et d'Athéna ! Elle s'en est déjà prise plusieurs fois à vous ! Elle a déjà sa future victime ! _S'exclama et termina Eaque._

- Bientôt tous auront le cœur brisé, ou seront dépressifs, ou morts, ou encore fous ! Et vous perdrez quand elle proposera de tous vous soulagez en échange de la tête de vos souverains. Elle hait Athéna, elle peut être avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle est Poséidon, il est toujours en vie ! _La voix de Rhadamanthe fit frissonner Kanon._

- Ouais, mais de notre côté faut gérer Athéna aussi. Elle ne peut pas être utile comme Pandore ? _Death Mask menait la discussion pour lui et Kanon, il n'avait pas la tête dans le coup d'un des trois juges là._

- Non ! Ce n'est pas son devoir, elle ne sait rien à propos de cela !_ S'énerva Minos._

- On dirait qu'on a gagné un combat de midinette, _râla Death Mask._

- Retrouvez-la ! Chevaliers, on a besoin de se soutenir ! _Claironna Eaque. _

- Qui est sa prochaine victime ? _Kanon murmura cette question directement à l'oreille de Rhadamanthe._

- Ceux qui sont du signe de la Vierge, elle s'en prend astrologiquement aux gens.

- Et bah… On a qu'à surveiller Little Bouddha ! _Fit remarquer Death Mask._

- Non, il la voit et il l'enverra bouler automatiquement, Monsieur ne pense qu'à Bouddha et au Nirvana ! Pas à Athéna et à des vœux magiques !

Shaka se leva très tôt comme toujours, allumant son radio réveil, il secoua Shun qui était venu se réfugier chez lui après avoir fui son frère. Shun se leva, forçant Shaka à se pencher sur lui, il l'embrassa goulûment…


	5. Chapitre 5 - Vierge

**Bonjour! Je vous mets enfin la suite de ma fiction Rédemption Astrologique! J'suis la meilleure X) Désolée pour ce retard d'environ trois semaines O.O J'suis une baka des enfers *^***

**Donc pour ce chapitre je vous préviens, lemon ultra citronné direct ! Et oui ! Je récompense toute patience X) De plus c'est une fiction à rating M qui au bout de quatre chapitres n'avait pas eu droit à son hommage lemonesque XD**

**Ce chapitre est aussi un moyen pour moi de faire avancer l'histoire ! J'ai déjà les schémas de l'histoire jusqu'au chapitre 8 ! Eh oui 3 Vous m'aimez, hein ?**

**Maintenant mes amis, bonne visite et lecture 3**

Shaka se leva très tôt comme toujours, allumant son radio réveil, il secoua Shun qui était venu se réfugier chez lui après avoir fui son frère. Shun se leva, forçant Shaka à se pencher sur lui, il l'embrassa goulûment...

Les deux jeunes gens avaient une liaison datant d'un peu après la guerre du sanctuaire, mais par chance, ils n'avaient rien révélé à leurs proches. Tous deux convolaient béatiquement dans cette passion fougueuse et tendre, au goût de l'interdit suprême de leur déesse.

Shun plongea son visage dans le coup de la Vierge, respirant et s'imbibant du parfum de son aimé. Il mordit affectueuse la nuque offerte. Entendant la respiration de l'autre homme s'accélérer, il sourit la bouche tout contre la peau. Tout comme la carotide de Shaka battait plus fort, son désir augmentait.

Shun glissa doucement ses mains sur le torse dénudé de l'homme. Caressant ses flancs, il le griffa très légèrement. Faisant pousser un gémissement plaintif à l'homme le plus proche de Bouddha. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à atteindre le bas de ce corps dénudé.

Shaka aimait dormir nu contre lui, il venait tout juste de se lever. Mais il était prompt à cette activité charnelle avec le tout jeune chevalier d'Andromède. Ce dernier la poussa un peu plus dans les coussins, le surplombant de toute sa taille.

Il glissa alors de son visage à son torse, laissant une traîné de baiser brûlant sur sa peau sensible. Il se faufila jusqu'à son bassin, descendant le bas de pyjama de son amant, il dévoila son phallus. Palpitant de plaisir et de volupté, Shun l'enveloppa de la chaleur de sa bouche.

Shaka était à bout de souffle, tremblant de plaisir. Il arqua son dos quand il vient. Shun avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, lui jeta un regard le faisant frissonner jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

Reprenant un peu de sa respiration, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge se releva. Bloquant le dos de son compagnon contre la tête du lit, il s'assit timidement sur ses cuisses. Après quelques caresses et baisers, il se retrouva de nouveau plein d'ardeur, de désir et de plaisir.

Mordant la lèvre de son amant dans un baiser passionnel, Shaka se souleva légèrement. Attrapant le sexe de Shun, il l'inséra en lui très doucement et lentement. De bas en haut, il accéléra.

Il allait toujours un peu plus loin, toujours un peu plus fort dans sa montée et dans sa descente, toujours un peu plus rapide dans leur venue au septième ciel. Tous deux s'aimaient, tous deux avaient besoin de l'autre.

Plus que des amis, plus que des chevaliers, plus que des hommes, ils étaient amants, ils étaient âme-sœur. S'embrassant, se griffant, se mordant, se serrant, dans la chaleur et dans la concupiscence de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, atteignant de nouveau un point de non-retour.

Ils vinrent de quelque temps de différences, atteignant le paroxysme de leur plaisir. Shaka s'affala sur l'autre homme, l'embrassant amoureusement. Leurs yeux disaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire en public. 'Je t'aime'.

Shun se leva du lit pour la première fois de la journée, il regarda le radio réveil. Il était plus que l'heure de préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Il entendit vaguement de la chambre l'horoscope : _Cher Vierge, il est plus que temps pour vous de réaliser un projet de longue date ! N'ayez peur du monde externe, il vous réserve de drôle de surprise !_

Shun en ria, le monde extérieur ? A quoi bon ! Un projet de longue date ? Pour se faire exécuter, non merci ! De drôle de surprise ? Sa mort conjointe à celle de Shaka. Fantastique ! Il entendit l'eau de la douche qui coulait.

Il retourna à l'eau qu'il faisait bouillir, s'éloignant du désir de rejoindre Shaka sous la douche. Il sentit alors un souffle sur sa nuque. Le cosmos prêt à appeler Andromède à lui, Shun se retourna les sens en alerte.

Il découvrit comme bien d'autre avant Perséphone, sans qu'il ne le sache comme quelques-uns de ses compatriotes qui le moment venu préviendront tous ceux devant être prévenus.

Il ne savait pas que sa décision aurait des répercussions non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour l'habitant du neuvième temple... Aïoros du Sagittaire était d'ailleurs plus que tourmenté.

Il n'avait, selon lui, pas agit assez tôt pour sauver son pauvre frère dont il put à peine savourer la présence suite à sa réincarnation tortueuse. Il respirer à peine, ronger de remords dont un autre être vivant aurait dû en souffrir.

À chaque seconde passé le sentiment de remord évolué. De plus en plus son complot, sa haine et sa soif de justice et de vengeance devenaient prédominants. Bientôt, il cessa de respirer.

Absorbé par son idée, le Sagittaire regarda fixement le plafond, y voyant là un signe invisible qu'il pensait être de son frère. Oui, c'était décidé. Il misait sur aujourd'hui, désormais les jeux étaient faits.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas trop tard pour d'autre ! Il sauverait le sanctuaire de cette Athéna monstrueuse, cruelle, impure et imparfaite ! La justice, la bonté et l'amour régneront de nouveaux ! Quitte à devoir entacher le sol de la salle du trône du sang de cette femme !

Loin des préoccupations de l'homme, Shaka quitta Shun, celui-ci semblait songeur et légèrement rêveur. Il embrassa distraitement son amant, tous deux se reverraient en tant que chevalier lors de la réunion d'Athéna, où chevaliers d'Ors et Divins devaient être présents.

Il était dans les quatre heures de l'après-midi quand les chevaliers arrivèrent. Mü regardait désespérément la place vide de son ami Aldébaran, Aïoros semblait perdu sans son cadet, le lionceau manquait à tous et sa mort était encore très récente.

Shun eut un frisson désagréable en croisant le regard du respecté Aïoros. Ce regard lui semblait tant familier. Et cela, ils le sentaient tous. On eut dit une réplique du Saga gris de l'aîné des gémeaux.

Quand Athéna arriva, tous s'inclinèrent sauf le Sagittaire. Droit comme un I, la mâchoire déformée de rage. Tous ses frères se levèrent alors, pour protéger l'homme qui était déterminé.

La réincarnation d'Athéna ne comprenait pas entièrement. Que se passait-il ? Le sagittaire encocha sa flèche d'or, alors Shun murmura précipitamment des paroles au sens trop profond pour Kanon à ces côtés.

La scène se figea l'espace d'une seconde, la flèche d'or disparut et tous étaient inclinés comme ils le furent tantôt. Kanon se rapprocha de Shun. Personne n'ayant souvenir de l'action divine et la tentative de meurtre, sauf ceux ayant connaissance de l'histoire.

Shun répéta alors son souhait au gémeau, comprenant qu'il y avait plus qu'un cadeau divin. Un poison sans lueur prévenant d'une mort certaine. Shun regarda Kanon puis Shaka devenant livide quand il comprit. Il murmura de nouveau inutilement dans l'air son souhait.

- 'Je souhaite qu'au moins aujourd'hui personne ne souffre, ne meurt ni ne trahisse...' Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Qui aimes-tu ? _Murmura à son tour Kanon, tandis que Saori faisait un discours à la résonance identique de ses actions._

- Shaka... Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais rejoignez-moi à mon temple dans la nuit... Il y aura aussi Death Mask. Shun, nous aurions dû vous en parlez plus tôt, elle a agi trop vite.

- Comment ça ? Qui d'autre ? Aldébaran et Aioila ?

- Ainsi que moi-même. Mais j'ai survécu...

- Comment ça survé-

- Shun ! Kanon ! M'écoutez-vous ? _Piailla Saori d'une voix stridente._

- Oui, votre altesse.

- Tss ! Bon, où en étais-je ?

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les deux amants rejoignirent Kanon et Death Mask. Ils lui expliquèrent succinctement la situation, omettant le fait que Shun venait de tuer Shaka.

Tous deux ne purent que se consoler dans leur lit conjugal. Faisant l'amour encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'aurore oubliant de mettre un frein à leurs cosmos qui avaient tendance à s'unir.

Ce fut que quelques heures plus tard, qu'ils virent arriver dans leur chambre Saori. Elle cherchait Shun pour l'aider à retrouver Ikki qui était désespérément introuvable depuis quelques mois.

Quand elle découvrit les deux amants liés et le cosmos qu'ils dégageaient une rage venimeuse l'envahit. Les jetant dans un cachot conjoint, les deux hommes savaient leur heure venue.

Kanon, ayant eu vent de toute l'histoire, résolut à les sauver rejoignit rapidement Rhadamanthe. Tous deux s'aimaient mutuellement, mais, les ennemis étaient trop prêts pour qu'ils se laissent réellement aller. Kanon était assis en face du Juge. Son cœur le lançait encore plus que lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'ennemis pour l'autre.

- Il faut les sortir de là ! De plus, Shaka va mourir très bientôt !

- Il faut que vous trouviez Pandore aussi ! Cela fait déjà trop longtemps ! Sans elle, nos chances sont trop minces !

- Shun a sauvé nos fesses à tous en empêchant l'autre étalon de tué Athéna ! Enfin, Saori ! Sauve-les !

- Comment ? Ils sont coincés au Sanctuaire, je te rappel !

- Si, _Kanon se lécha la lèvre nerveusement,_ on fouille dans les archives pour trouver un moyen de localiser Pandore avec Death Mask... Tu pourrais tenter de prendre un chemin souterrain que mon frère m'a montré récemment pour les sauver ?

- Et pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même ?

- Saori nous tuerait ! Et tout sera fichu !

- Alors on ne les sauve pas !

- Soit on les sauve soit on meurt tous ! Il y a trop de morts !

- Que deux !

- Bientôt quatre ! Il n'y aurait même pas dû y en avoir ! C'étaient mes frères d'armes, Rhadamanthe... Ils me sont tous chers ! _Kanon avait le cœur en miette. Et cela, Rhadamanthe le sentait et le comprenait parfaitement._

- Très bien, tu t'occupes des archives avec ton collègue et je m'occupe des Vierges !

- Merci... _Le soulagement de Kanon réchauffa le cœur du Wyvern._Rhadamanthe, quand tout sera fini, que nous arrivera-t-il ? _Kanon voulait en avoir le cœur net, ils pouvaient légèrement filtrer l'un l'autre, mais y aurait-il un jour plus qu'un baiser entre deux portes ?_

- Je n'en sais rien, Kanon. Nous trahissons tout en ce moment même, notre liaison serait contre-nature.

- Parfois, je rêve ne pas avoir été amené au Sanctuaire. _Kanon tourna le dos à Rhadamanthe et s'enfuit. Loin de la source qui le faisait s'anéantir de l'intérieur douloureusement._

Il était vers les minuits quand Rhadamanthe parvient à s'infiltrer avec l'aide de Kanon et de Death Mask. Prenant un passage souterrain qui le mènerait jusqu'au aux cachots, il se sentit de plus en plus affaibli.

Saori pouvait être complètement folle, mais elle avait toujours le cosmos d'Athéna. Comme si elle refusait l'intrusion tout en la guidant. Comme si elle acceptait l'injustice de ses guerriers et réclamait à Perséphone de se servir de ce talon d'Achille.

Les chevaliers d'Or des Gémeaux et du Cancer avaient réussi à accéder à la salle des archives. Pandore devait s'être cachée dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait, surement un endroit qui autrefois avait servi à Hadès comme QG.

Il devait y avoir des indices dans un des recoins de cette immense salle ! Ouvrant en tout premier les livres se rapprochant plus aux Dieux Jumeaux, ils s'orientèrent vers ceux d'Hadès, puis des Juges.

Ils finirent par trouver un recueil d'information sur Pandore, ou plus exactement sa réincarnation précédente. Mais dans ce recueil rien n'indiquait un début de piste. Kanon eut son cœur qui se serra brusquement, bloquant sa respiration. Il sentait Saori s'approchait.

Les deux chevaliers se cachèrent sous un bureau imposant. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Shion. Ce dernier semblait d'un coup encore plus vieux et épuisé que de coutume.

- Déesse, laissez-les s'aimer. Il y a eu déjà deux Ors tués dans cette histoire et un chevalier d'Argent décédée. Ils ont tous beaucoup souffert de ces guerres. Ils sont si jeunes, la passion et la justice sont inscrites dans leurs juvéniles cœurs !

- Shion ! Suffit ! Continu ainsi, et demain matin les têtes de ses traîtres de Shun et Shaka se retrouveront dans ton lit !

- Bien, déesse... _Les cœurs des jeunes guerriers étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leur bouche._ Que comptez-vous faire d'eux ?

- Les faire se repentir et les séparer de manière définitive ! Shun retournera à l'île d'Andromède s'il parvient à obtenir mon pardon et Shaka arrêtera ses sornettes avec Bouddha pour montrer sa loyauté douteuse envers moi !

- Et s'ils ne se repentent pas ?

- Décapitation à l'arène qui sera commise par Shura. Maintenant ! Dites-moi pourquoi tous ses dossiers sont en vrac ?

- Oh ! Ceci ? _Shion aperçut les cheveux de Kanon. Il poussa un soupir presque imperceptible._ Je voulais vérifier que tout avait été bien consigné, il faut que je m'en réoccupe. Saga était peut-être un bon gestionnaire, mais qui sait, la folie vous fait omettre certains détails ! _Les deux chevaliers d'Or eurent la sensation que ses mots leur étaient destinés._

- Alors, je vous laisse à ceci ! Je vais avoir une mine affreuse demain si je ne me couche pas maintenant, faites-moi levez pour 13 heures !

- Bien, déesse. _La jeune fille disparut des lieux, une fois son cosmos loin, Shion s'approcha du bureau et le souleva. Les deux ors avaient le visage d'enfants farceurs pris en flagrant délit._ Que faites-vous ici ?

- On... euh... bah... c'est que... vous voyez... _Commença à bredouiller Kanon._

- Je ne vois que des hommes suicidaires ! _Shion était en colère, les deux hommes firent le dos rond._ Vous cherchez quelques choses sur l'armée d'Hadès ?

- Bah, c'est que... Rah ! Et puis zut ! Tu te débrouilleras avec ton mec après !_S'énerva Death Mask reprenant de sa splendeur._

- Hein ? Comment ça mon mec ? On sait juste un peu embrasser. Maintenant, c'est la guerre des tranchées ! _S'exclama rougissant Kanon._

- On cherche des infos sur Pandore ! _Continua Death Mask, puis comprenant les paroles de Kanon._ Vous n'êtes pas en couple ? Vous n'avez pas fait la bête à deux cornes ?

- Non ! Pas devant Shion ! Crétin ! _Kanon était au plus haut point gêné._

- Pandore ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici celle-là ? Un mec ? Kanon, tu devrais éviter. Tu sais avec déjà Shun et Shaka qui vont surement mourir demain au vu de leurs passions, ce n'est pas du tout le moment !

- En fait, c'est une longue histoire... Shaka va mourir sans l'aide d'Athéna. Et on n'est pas en couple ! On pense même que ça sert que dalle ! Dès que ce bordel sera fini, on sera toujours ennemis !

- Quoi ? Ennemis ? Tu aimes une écaille ? Un spectre ?

- Spectre, _répondit piteusement le Gémeau._

- Rhadamanthe du Wyvern en plus, si Monsieur n'a pas de l'ambition et du goût ! _Ricana Death Mask s'amusant de la gêne de Kanon._

- Réexpliquez-moi l'histoire du début. _Avec un profond soupir de fatigue, Shion posa la table qu'il tenait toujours et s'assit sur une chaise non loin._

- Bon, ça va être long ! Alors tout a commencé quand...

Tandis que les deux garçons expliquaient l'histoire au Grand Pope, Rhadamanthe était parvenu à atteindre les deux amants. Il réussit à ouvrir les portes après avoir volé les clefs au garde et l'avoir au passage salement amoché.

Les deux hommes étaient plus concentrés sur l'autre que sur le spectre, mais se reprirent quand ce dernier se rappela à eux en tapant méchamment du pied. Il les regarda et repartit en sens inverse.

Les deux hommes ne comprenaient rien à la situation, mais s'ils avaient une chance de survivre au Sanctuaire autant suivre le grand bonhomme devant eux ! Une fois à l'air libre, ils faillirent mourir de peur en voyant Shion les attendre de pied ferme.

Les prenant par le coup, il les envoya dans une dimension ouverte par Kanon y jetant aussi le Spectre par la même. Regardant les deux ors, il se mordilla une mèche de cheveux.

- Dites à Athéna que je me suis enfui avec eux... Kanon sort avec lui, et il t'étouffera quand il s'effondrera sur toi après une partie de jambes en l'air ! Il est vachement lourd, même sans armure ! Death Mask, ne fais pas comme ton prédécesseur va voir Aphrodite et fais-lui la cour ! Bon, j'y vais les enfants, soyez sage !

- Grand Pope, vous nous abandonnez ?

- Je vais chercher Pandore à mon tour ainsi que... _Il sembla réfléchir et rajouta à l'intention des hommes effarés,_ non c'est sans importance, prenez cette clef, _il leur tendit une clef qui semblait façonner avec la même matière qu'une armure d'or._

Elle ouvre toute les portes du sanctuaire dont ma chambre où se trouve une carte avec tous les passages secrets des lieux... _Il s'arrêta de nouveau, les deux Ors sentirent qu'il adressait un message à son disciple et aux autres Ors._ Je pense que la prochaine fois que l'on se verra tous sera la dernière. Alors je ne vous dis qu'au revoir !

- Grand Pope ! _Kanon était désespéré, tout autant que Death Mask qui serrait la mâchoire._

- Shion, je ne suis plus le Pope ! _Shion avait un sourire qui mangeait tout son visage._

- Bien ! Alors à cette rencontre Shion ! _Death Mask attrapa son ami et le força à se retourner vers la Statue d'Athéna pour ne pas voir et pleurer le départ de leur père de cœur._

- Au revoir Death Mask, Kanon.

Les deux hommes sentirent la même détresse qui rongeait leur cœur dans ceux de leur confrère. Tous pleurèrent cette nuit-là le départ de Shion qui avait tenté de les protéger maintes et maintes fois.

Rhadamanthe se retrouvait la tête à l'envers et les jambes par-dessus les épaules. Son visage ahuri était aussi grotesque et comique que celui des deux amants qui s'étaient roulés l'un contre l'autre.

Minos et Eaque aidèrent les trois hommes à reprendre une contenance plus adaptée à la situation. Kanon et Death Mask arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Shaka était en train de méditer et Shun de lire un livre que Minos lui avait prêté.

Quand Rhadamanthe vit Kanon se dernier se jeta sur lui, tout feu, toute flamme. Choqué à vie par le comportement du Grand Pope, qui pour lui était tout simplement taré !

- Votre Pope fait peur ! Il vous attrape souvent comme ça ?

- Selon lui, on ne devrait pas sortir ensemble, tu risquerais de m'étouffer dans une étreinte post-coït.

- Hein ?

- Et oui ! De plus, le Grand Pope a souvent raison, surtout pour ce genre de chose ! _Rajouta Death Mask._

- Et si t'allais voir ta poiscaille plutôt toi ? _Railla Kanon._

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Silence ! _Grogna alors Shaka._

- Chéri, ils sont justes sur les nerfs... Tu arrives à la voir ou non ?

- Avec ce boucan, ce n'est pas gagné !

- Eh, Little bouddha au lieu de rouspéter et de méditer si tu faisais plaisir à Shun dans un pieu ? _Siffla Death Mask._

- Je cherche Pandore nous aurons tout notre temps après.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Oui, maintenant, allez voir ailleurs si nous y sommes !

- Eh toc, même blondie te le dis !

- Oh ! J'n'vous permets pas d'insulter ou de vous moquer de mon mec ! Et si vous alliez-vous en chercher un ? Ça serait pas mal ! _S'interposa Shun._

- Il a dit quoi la Barbie du Sanctuaire ? _Demanda Death Mask à Kanon l'œil mauvais._

- Que t'as personne dans ton pieu ! _Se moqua Kanon._

- Mon cul, Aphro' va m'tombait dessus dès que je lui montre- _Commença Death Mask avant d'être coupé par Shaka._

- Trouvée ! Elle se trou-

Un vent glacial parcourut soudain la pièce, encerclant Shaka. Shun fut repoussé au loin. Personne ne put intervenir tandis que le vent se transformer en tornade emprisonnant Shaka.

Ce dernier tendit son bras une dernière fois vers Shun qui en fit tout autant. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent alors que le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge disparaissait. Shun hurla de toutes ses forces. Ce ne devait être qu'un rêve !

C'était impossible qu'il disparaisse ainsi ! Cela ne devait être qu'un mensonge ! Shaka ne pouvait mourir ! Shun ne pouvait se retrouver sans lui ! Shaka disparut ne laissant qu'une amertume et un désespoir mortel derrière lui.

Shun regarda alors droit dans les yeux Perséphone qui venait apparaître devant eux, les yeux du jeune homme se voilèrent. Il attaqua alors de tout son cosmos la déesse les larmes de rages dévalant le long de ses joues livides.

Mais la déesse disparue le laissant hurlant de haine. Kanon, Death Mask, Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque restèrent en arrière entourant le jeune homme dévasté. Ce dernier se releva, le cosmos qui l'entourait n'était plus joyeux, amoureux. Il était rempli de haine, de douleur et de vengeance.

Quand il se retourna ce n'était plus Shun à qui ils avaient affaires, mais à Hadès. Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque s'inclinèrent alors face à leur souverain le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et à la mine grave.

- Relevez-vous, Spectre. Je peux enfin vous parlez ! J'aurais tant souhaité avoir le temps de vous prévenir plus tôt ! Mais j'avais si peur que vous tuiez Perséphone, ce n'est pas un corps qu'elle possède mais, le sien...

C'est pour cela que la première fois, j'ai tenté de vous ramener au Royaume des Morts. Mais vous ne vous en souvenez... _Soupira tristement le Dieu majeur, la tristesse voilant ses yeux._ Pandore se trouve en ce moment même en Italie, je ne sais pas exactement où.

Cependant vous la trouverez en recherchant l'emplacement d'un sanctuaire où Gaïa et Déméter ont enterré une relique, qui apaiserait Perséphone. _Hadès regarda l'armure de la Vierge, d'une inflexion de Cosmos, il l'a renvoya à Athéna, avec celle du chevalier d'Andromède._

Je vais bientôt devoir quitter son corps avant que Perséphone et Athéna ne nous repèrent. Cette guerre n'a aucun sens... Les femmes sont terrifiantes quand elles s'y mettent, heureusement n'y Aphrodite ou Héra n'y sont mêlées... Rhadamanthe, je t'autorise à te lier à Kanon. J'espère que vous aurez tous une chance de... _Hadès serra sa poitrine et disparu laissant de nouveau sa place à Shun._

Shun ne redevient plus jamais le même qu'avant. Son aura était encore plus terrifiante que celle d'Hadès. Il ne supportait plus son existence et n'arrivait pas à retrouver Shaka dans l'au-delà en fouillant chaque prison comme il le pouvait.

Il se souvient alors qu'il avait empêché Aïoros en commettant l'irréparable. Prenant une dague se trouvant dans la trésorerie des enfers, où il logeait sans que les autres spectres ne le découvrent étant couvert par les trois juges et leurs suppléants.

Il regagna le sanctuaire, apparaissant durant une énième réunion. Son cosmos brûlant tout autour de lui. Il joua doucement avec la dague, regardant de travers la déesse. Il sourit avec malveillance et s'approchant d'un déhanchement séduisant.

- Voilà donc la fameuse garce prétentieuse, qui par sa faute notre Shaka est mort ! _Fit hargneusement Shun._ Une dague dans ta gorge te sierra tant ! _Fit la voix chantante._ Je serais enfin libéré ! _Fit-il d'une voix enfantine le visage torturé par la folie Shun s'élança, mais Seiya s'interposa._

- Que fais-tu ? Shun, tu n'es pas toi-même ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Dégage le canasson ! _D'une bourrasque de cosmos, il éloigna rapidement le saint de Pégase._ J'ai une déesse à tuer ! _Shun sourit sadiquement, effrayant toute l'assemblée._

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Tu es comme un frère !

- Silence !

Shun sauta par-dessus Seiya qui n'eut alors comme choix que de tuer son frère d'armes. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol, la dague glissant jusqu'à Saga qui l'a fit disparaître sur le regard insistant de son frère.

La semaine suivante, Kanon et Death Mask partirent à la rencontrent de Pandore après avoir trouvé l'emplacement du fameux sanctuaire. Cependant, Saori qui surveillait attentivement leur déplacement les rappela à elle. Soutenu par Rhadamanthe, ils envoyèrent alors un message cosmique complexe et codé, au cas où, à la jeune femme.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Balance

**B'jour \(^o^)/ Je vous mets donc le chapitre 6 de R.A o(^▽^)o J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Le 7 est en cours d'écriture, mes schémas sont faits jusqu'au 12 ème chapitre 3 **

**Je me tâtes pour savoir si j'en fait un troisième****=^^= A vous de me donner votre avis =)**

Rhadamanthe et Kanon étaient fières de leur message cosmique, seule Pandore parviendrait à la décrypter complètement et à en comprendre le sens profond. Ravis de cela, chacun retourna à son rôle. Le message s'envolant dans l'infini du cosmos qu'est la vie.

Cependant, jamais il ne parviendra à sa destinataire. Ressentant un cosmos étrange à la forme incompréhensible, Shiryu intercepta l'étrange cosmos. Il s'en dégageait une aura douce-violente que le Dragon ne serait s'expliquer.

Il rejoignit le temple de son vénéré maître tout en cachant l'étrange boule de cosmos dans le siens. Son maître était affalé sur le canapé regardant la télé, dernière incrustation inédite de la modernité dans le sanctuaire.

Soupirant fortement, Dôko changea de chaîne tombant sur l'horoscope. Son jeune disciple s'avança en silence. L'horoscope des balances fut alors diffusé, '_Balance, cessez d'équilibrer la vie des autres, prenez plus de temps pour vous ! Soyez pour une fois vous-même !_'.

Ne pas s'occuper des autres ? Prendre du temps pour soi ? Être lui-même ? En voilà une étrange idée ! Un jour, écouter l'horoscope tuerait quelqu'un ! Si des étrangers qui ont soi-disant des dons vous disent : '_Sautez donc après le pont de l'incertitude ! Une incroyable richesse vous attend au-delà de cela !'_ Qui y foncerait ?

Il regarda alors son maître et sut, '_lui'_ le ferait... Repoussant là ces vulgaires idées, il s'approcha de son maître et lui tendit la masse informe de cosmos. Son maître en fit presque une crise cardiaque.

Roucoulant de bonheur, Dôko l'arracha des mains de son disciple. Lui insufflant de son cosmos, la masse informe devient dorée et se transforma en un petit parchemin d'or aux lettres de feu.

- On faisait cela avant, pour se transmettre des messages en temps de guerre... Je me demande si... Oh ! Il est codé, il doit contenir des informations très importantes et embarrassantes pour certains s'il le faut ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Je suis si _heureux _!

- Maître, peut-être, est-ce un complot contre la princesse !

- Oh ! Encore mieux, cela pourrait nous sévir ! Commençons donc le travail !

Prenant le parchemin, maître et disciple s'enfermèrent dans le temple de la Balance. Ils n'en sortirent plus que pour les entraînements et les réunions. S'acharnant sur le complexe et épineux code !

Tous se demandaient ce qui arrivait aux deux chevaliers, mais nul n'osait demander. Dôko demanda d'ailleurs à la princesse de pouvoir se rendre aux Cinq pics pour pouvoir mieux s'entraîner avec son disciple en un lieu plus approprié.

Partant avec quelques bagages sous les bras, ils commencèrent à traverser le sanctuaire. Shiryu fit une halte face à la tombe des Ors décédés et à celle du chevalier d'Andromède. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Ils avaient eu une existence identique, et pourtant. L'un était mort par amour et l'autre survivait par réflexe. Une fois aux Cinq pics, Shiryu du se retenir de ne pas faire tomber à la renverse sa douce Shunrei.

Aux courbes si parfaites et déroutantes que nul ne peut détourner son regard. À la voix si ensorcelante que tout homme l'entendant tomberait à ses pieds. Aux talents culinaires si extraordinaires que vous oubliez votre régime alimentaire habituel.

Au parfum si enivrant que toute autre fleur n'a aucune odeur même les roses du chevalier d'Or des poissons. Au souffle si parfait que vous voilà à lui dire les plus beaux mots que vous connaissez.

Il l'aimait, mais c'était impossible par la loi du sanctuaire. Son vénéré maître lui sourit. Il y avait des travaux dans la maison dans laquelle vivaient Dôko et Shiryu. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chambre. Dôko avait d'autres occupations pour cette nuit. Son disciple dormirait avec la douce Shunrei.

Shiryu était heureux, ce soir son maître les protégerait. Il pourrait se déclarer sans danger et avoir cette nuit de rêve avec son aimée. Nul doute que cette soirée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

Le soir venu, il entra dans la chambre de Shunrei. Il se mit alors à parler. Encore et encore ! Sans s'arrêter, il lui avouait tous ses sentiments, toute sa passion ! Alors elle lui prit tendrement la main et lui répondit. À chaque mot qu'il lui avait donné, elle lui renvoyait un baisé, une caresse.

Ils s'aimèrent durant toute la nuit. Dôko les protégeant du cosmos d'Athéna par le sien. À l'aube, Shiryu augmenta ses efforts de décoder le message de cosmos. Il fallut plusieurs jours pour qu'ils parviennent à en décoder...

- La moitié ! Non, c'est trop enthousiaste ! Le quart ! Non, beaucoup trop ! Le cinquième ! Non, et encore, cela est trop ! Nous n'avançons pas ! Nous reculons ! Ce message envoyait par le diable, va me rendre fou !

- Voyons, maître ! Cela va bien se passer un jour, où il se dévoilera à nous entièrement !

- Ce jour est U-TO-PI-QUE ! Ce n'est qu'une idée, un rêve !

- Mon cher maître ne désespérez pas ! Je vais nous chercher à boire, cela nous fera du bien !

- Du sake ! Pas du thé, compris ?

- Bien, maître !

Shiryu rentra dans l'arrière de la maison, les travaux étaient encore en cours. Une nuit sur deux, il aimait tendrement sa douce Shunrei. Pas seulement en lui faisant l'amour, mais en lui parlant, en lui couvrant de cadeau.

Il était si heureux ! Il se pencha prenant une bouteille de sake. Il entendit un drôle de bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement, souriant en pensant à Shunrei. Il découvrit bien une femme, mais une toute autre que sa bien-aimée !

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds sur lesquels une couronne de fleurs reposait. Elle avait une longue robe rouge et blanche, et ne portait rien à ses pieds.

Elle lui tendit une plume à laquelle y pendaient des fils d'ors, d'argents, de bronzes, de rubis et de topazes. Elle lui sourit tendrement, presque tristement. Prenant sa main, elle la referma sur la plume.

- Mon enfant, de là où je viens. J'ai entendu ta voix. Ton cœur semble si lourd et solitaire en dehors des bras d'une certaine femme. Que de tristesse sur un si jeune visage ! Laisse-moi donc te réconforter, moi qui t'ai entendue. Je sais ! _Tapant dans ses mains, elle se rapprocha_. Je vais t'accorder un souhait !

- Un souhait ?

- Oui, en échange du nom de cette femme, car vois-tu... Pour que ce vœu se réalise, j'en ai besoin ! _Flottant autour de lui. Elle lui sourit, jouant avec les cheveux du jeune homme._ Quand dis-tu ? Oh ! Il ne lui arrivera rien, bien entendu _! Elle ferma ses yeux, fredonnant une chanson d'amour, son sourire s'élargit. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu._ Alors ?

- Je... Qui êtes-vous !

- Un esprit de cette montagne ! Voyons, je venais veiller sur toi, tous les soirs ! Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ? _Serrant ses bras autour d'elle, elle fit semblant de pleurer._ Cela est si méchant, moi qui voulais t'aider ! Je m'en vais... Si tu es si cruel !_Elle commença à partir, lui tournant le dos, faisant toujours semblant de pleurer à gros sanglots._

- Non ! Attendez, _l'attrapant par le bras, Shiryu la ramena vers lui, la retournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face_, je me souviens maintenant ! Vous étiez si gentille, je me souviens de votre chaleur si douce et tendre ! Un souhait, c'est cela ?

- Oui ! Tapant dans ses mains, ses larmes disparues et le sourire revenu. Elle flotta de nouveau autour de lui. Mais avant, le prénom de la demoiselle !

- Shunrei ! Elle vit ici, avec nous ! Voulez-vous que je vous la présente ?

- Nul besoin, cela arrivera en temps et en heure. Quel est donc ton souhait ?

- Décrypter un message codé !

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Vous avez bien entendu ! _Perséphone était ahurie, un message codé ?_Je crois, qu'il s'agit d'un message de mon ami Shun... Il est mort récemment...

- Eh bien, _retouchant la plume, elle sourit joyeusement,_ retrace le code sur son support d'origine avec cela ! Et il deviendra compréhensible pour toi !

- Oh merci ! Mille fois merci !

- Mais de rien, mon bon chevalier !

Disparaissant comme elle était apparue, Perséphone alla à la rencontre de Shunrei. Cette dernière était au-dessus d'une magnifique et haute chute d'eau. Dans la salle où se trouvaient Dôko et Shiryu le message dévoilait toute son ampleur. Mais, il était déjà trop tard.

Perséphone souffla à l'oreille de Shunrei, la faisant reculée près du bord. Elle la regardait sans réellement la voir. Perséphone se mit alors à danser. Les bras courbaient au-dessus de sa tête, les pieds en pointes.

Elle étendit perpendiculairement sa jambe gauche, la replia. Puis elle se mit à tournoyer. Tendant et pliant sa jambe, tout en pliant et en redressant sa jambe droite. Elle s'arrêta, les bras en coupe au ciel, le corps en avant.

Sa jambe gauche loin derrière elle, parfaitement perpendiculaire à son torse. Elle balança sa jambe, reprit une position droite et se remit à tournoyer. Les cheveux aux vents. Ses vêtements se changèrent.

Elle avait désormais une robe blanche couverte de sang, le bas était coupé du haut de sa cuisse à ses chevilles. Le haut couvrait sa gorge tout du sang ne cessait de couler. Elle avait ses longs cheveux d'ors qui collaient à cause du sang qui avait coagulé. Faisant des paquets sur toute sa chevelure.

Son visage était aussi éclaboussé de sang, couvrant la moitié de sa bouche qui se déformait sous le sourire cynique qu'elle abordait. Elle bougea sa tête de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, et, de gauche à droite. Elle arc-bouta son corps en arrière, tout en tenant en arc sa jambe droite.

Elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, et, de droite à gauche. Elle arc-bouta son corps en arrière, tout en tenant en arc sa jambe gauche. Puis elle s'élança vers Shunrei qui était tétanisée.

La poussant dans le vide en lui donnant un revers du bras gauche puis du droit dans sa danse étrange. Shunrei tomba. Son cadavre était disloqué sur les rochers couverts d'eau et de sang. Perséphone fit un grand sourire et salua joyeusement un public invisible avant de partir en chantonnant :

_Balance, il m'a fallu un peu de temps._

_Balance, tu fus un si mauvais amant._

_Balance, maintenant pleurs sur cette dépouille putride._

_Balance, le suivant est un apatride ~_

Shiryu ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, laissant son maître et Shunrei à ses bons soins. Il partit pour la Grèce. Il devait à tout prix parler à Kanon. Avec Dôko, ils avaient réussi à reconnaitre la signature cosmique du Gémeaux.

Il arriva du temple des Gémeaux tout hagard. Le message était-il une trahison ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi contacter Pandore qui était du côté des méchants ? Il toqua à la porte, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Le souffle en travers de la gorge. C'est un Death Mask se tenant le crâne, au visage crayeux et aux yeux rougis qui lui ouvrit. Shiryu fut choqué au-delà des mots. Death Mask l'attrapa alors par le col et le força à rentrer dans les appartements privés des Gémeaux.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans les appartements de Kanon et de Saga ?

- On s'est bourré la gueule. Qu'est-ce que toi, tu viens foutre ici ?

- J'ai quelque chose à demander à Kanon ! C'est urgent, où est-il ?

- Dans sa chambre... Tu dois lui d'mander quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! _Shiryu serra le parchemin encore plus fortement dans son poing._

- Hum, ce papier, c'est... ? _Death Mask lui arracha des mains, c'était celui qu'ils avaient envoyé pour prévenir d'une visite dans le mois. Dès que Saori leur lâcherait les baskets._

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Rends-moi ça !

- Où l'as-tu eu ?

- Je...

- DM ? Shiryu ? _Kanon se tenait la tête lui aussi, la dispute des deux hommes l'avait réveillée._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Les deux hommes rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules, le cadet des Gémeaux était en colère._ Que ? _Il reconnut le parchemin que Death Mask tenait hors de portée de Shiryu._ DM pourquoi tu l'as ? On l'avait pourtant envoyé à Pan- _Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Death Mask sur le bronze._Enfin à l'autre !

- Pandore, hein ? Je l'ai intercepté et décrypté avec mon Maître et à l'aide de l'esprit de la montagne !

- L'esprit de la montagne ? _Kanon fronça les sourcils._

- Décrypté ? _Death Mask grogna presque._

- Je...

- C'était une femme ?

- Elle t'a proposé un souhait ?

- Oui, mais comment vous...

- Elle t'a demandé le prénom de la personne que tu aimes ?

- Oui ! Mais, ce n'est pas possible... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir... C'est un mensonge ! Vous !

- Perséphone a encore frappé...

- Oui, et en plus, un bronze... Elle devient plus agressive... De plus, on va devoir renvoyer le message... Et... Tu peux faire ton deuil !

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Installes-toi.

- Non ! _Death Mask poussa le jeune homme dans le canapé des Gémeaux._

- Bon, tu lui dis ? Je vais prendre une douche puis retourner à mon temple, Aphrodite doit venir.

- Ok ! Shiryu, je ne peux te dire qu'une chose : toutes mes condoléances. Tu aimes Shunrei, c'est ça ?

Shiryu s'effondra et couru retrouver Death Mask. Ce dernier le prit alors sous son aile. Shiryu n'avait plus aucune force. Il avait tué son aimée. Il était un monstre. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, il n'était qu'un misérable.

Il avait été idiot, aidant Perséphone et tuant son amoureuse. Death Mask avait pitié de lui. Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de la voir avant qu'elle ne... disparaisse de manière définitive.

La longue queue des morts se dirigeant dans cet au-delà, qui lui serait fermé jusqu'au jour de sa propre mort, découragea Shiryu. Comment retrouver Shunrei dans cet amas, y arriverait-il ? Death Mask le poussa à l'avant. Là où il aurait plus de chance de la retrouver.

Il la voit alors. Tenant la main d'une autre âme, un homme que connaissait Shiryu. Il s'approcha et comprit alors en voyant les alliances. L'âme de Shunrei retourna son visage vers lui, avança sa bague à son visage.

Elle ne l'aimait pas... Mais il avait été si bon avec elle. Comme un frère qui, sans elle, n'aurait jamais connu l'amour. Elle le regarda, son ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chaleur. Shiryu serra les dents. Il la laissa partir et revient vers le Cancer.

Shiryu se décida alors. Sa participation à ce combat entre deux femmes mal-aimées. Il amènerait sur cet échiquier géant un nouveau cavalier. Eux aussi, qui n'étaient que des pions, pouvaient se battre pour leur propre compte.

Disparaissant, il atteignit l'île de la Reine Morte. Retrouvant rapidement Ikki au cœur d'un volcan. Ce dernier ne savait pas pour son frère, il avait en quelques sortes coupé les ponts avec le Sanctuaire.

Shiryu le regarda droit dans les yeux, serrant mâchoires et poings. Il dit alors, doucement et calmement, une nouvelle qui ferait bouger le jeu : _'Ikki, je ne peux te dire qu'une chose : toutes mes condoléances.'_

Ikki explosa alors de rage. Un cavalier fou de rage apparaissait. Saori, aussi Athéna, qui affaiblissait les siens, car son amour était amputé à la source. Perséphone qui se jouait des faiblesses du sanctuaire pour elle-même. Et maintenant les 'gens' des deux camps, qui se battaient pour eux-mêmes et avaient désormais droits à un cavalier fou.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Cancer

**Eh oui! C'est l'heure du couple Aphrodite/Death Mask 3 Cependant la scène hautement lemonesque ne sera pas sur eux (^ ɜ ^)- Chu !**

**Pourquoi? Je n'écris jamais de scène d'amour quand l'un des deux protagonistes va bientôt mourir. Je le sous-entend, oui! Mais, je ne l'écris pas! C'est quelque chose d'intime aux personnages, qui ne leur appartient qu'à eux! Bizarre, n'est-ce pas?**

**Il sera sur un tout autre couple, que j'affectionne pas mal XD Nan, pas Camus et Milo. J'ai à peine entamer leur rapprochement (￣へ￣)**

**M'enfin, passons. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et visite ╲(^o^)╱ **

Le message cosmique était encore plus brûlant et flamboyant qu'avant. Cependant, il semblait maudit. Après tout, il était si beau ! C'est ainsi qu'il fut intercepté à la frontière Italienne par un... spectre.

Il s'agissait de Sylphide du Basilic. Ce dernier après avoir été annihilé dans la dimension que protéger le mur des lamentations, gardait une dent contre un certain Shiryu. Dont la tête ferait le plus grand effet dans ses appartements de spectre.

Il regarda le message codé, souriant. Il sentait l'odeur des Ors dessus. Il entendit des bruits de pas. Se retournant calmement, il ne vit rien. Quand il se retourna, il vit alors Perséphone. Elle était couverte de sang, et semblait avoir atteint l'extase par son sourire sadique et démoniaque.

- Dame Perséphone.

- Sylphide, mon précieux Sylphide ! C'est vraiment ton jour de chance !

- Oh ! Dites-moi en plus, Dame Perséphone !

- Je t'accorde un souhait, pour tes bons et loyaux services ! Pour mon époux, tu es allé, jusqu'à un lieu où tu mourrais à coup sûr ! Pour la peine, je t'offre un souhait en récompense !

- N'importe lequel ?

- Tout dépend duquel, dis-le moi. Je serais alors te l'accorder ou non.

- Je fais le vœu de battre Shiryu à cause de qui je suis mort par le passé !

- Oh ! Vraiment ? Je peux te l'accorder ! Cependant, donne-moi le prénom de ton aimé.

- Mon aimé ?

- Homme ou Femme, cela m'importe peu !

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Mince, alors ! Mais, qu'as-tu donc dans tes mains ?

- Ça ? Je l'ai trouvé près de l'Italie.

- En échange de ton vœu, je prendrais ce message cosmique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Avec plaisir ! Cependant, il est codé, Dame Perséphone.

- Cela n'est rien, _prenant le message dans ses mains,_ _elle sourit._

- Alors ? Mon souhait, va-t-il être réalisé ? _Se préoccupa le spectre._

- Oui ! Retourne donc en Grèce ! Il s'y trouve actuellement. Ce chevalier de Bronze, il t'a humilié, n'est-ce pas ? Répare donc cela par sa mort !

- Bien, Dame Perséphone ! _Le spectre partit, fou de joie._

- Désolée, mon cher époux. Pour que tout cela se termine... Je vais anéantir Athéna, la faire souffrir, elle et ses chiens comme ils m'ont fait souffrir tous ces siècles ! _Serrant rageusement le message contre sa poitrine, elle hurla de douleur et de rage._ Nous serons enfin réunis, sur le cadavre de cette catin ! Plus jamais, nous ne nous séparerons à cause de son cheval à l'aile cassé !

Perséphone prit une plume identique à celle qu'elle avait donnée au Bronze. Lisant et relisant le message, sa rage et sa haine augmenta. Les trois Juges et les Ors s'étaient alliés face à elle. Ils avaient écrit et envoyé ce message pour Pandore.

Ils avaient prévu de faire une rencontre pour pouvoir l'anéantir, et stopper ses actes. Ils allaient le payer ! Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle commune où les trois Juges se réunissaient souvent.

Les hypnotisant, elle les obligea à la suivre jusque dans le temple des Cancer. Elle camoufla son cosmos, tout en dirigeant les spectres dans le salon et les faisant eux-mêmes cacher leur cosmos.

La radio était allumée dans la cuisine, Death Mask l'écoutait avec Kanon. Tous deux avaient décidé de rester ensemble le temps que les choses se calment au Sanctuaire. Tous les Ors avaient fait ça.

Mü et Saga étaient en ce moment même dans le temple du Bélier. Kiki avait décidé de rester avec eux. Dôko était toujours en Chine. Tandis que Shura était avec Aïoros dans le temple du Sagittaire. Camus et Milo étaient avec Aphrodite dans le temple du Verseau.

Depuis qu'Athéna avait tué Aldébaran, Aioila et Shaka, les Ors se rassuraient les uns les autres. Ainsi, ils restaient deux, voire trois, par temple. De plus, Athéna avait choisi des 'couples improbables' à ses yeux.

Mü et Saga s'étaient regardés, ils s'aimaient et étaient dans le même temple. Shura bavait sur Aïoros comme on baverait sur un, ou une, stripteaseur qui vous draguerait ! Milo était silencieux sur son ressenti de se trouver en présence de Camus, tout comme ce dernier. Camus et Aphrodite, leur vision de l'amour et du sexe était quelque peu mitigée.

Mais ils se taisaient, ils étaient plus rassurés ainsi. À eux de faire en sorte de ne pas craquer. D'ailleurs, Kanon avait offert une ceinture de chasteté à son aîné, au 'cas où'. Shura s'entrainait encore plus durement pour ne pas craquer sexuellement.

Toujours était-il qu'à l'heure actuelle où Perséphone, Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe arrivèrent, le Cancer écoutait la radio. Son horoscope se fit entendre : _Cancer, laissez libre cours à votre passion n'est pas toujours bénéfique, écouter un peu la raison !_

- A-t-on avis, pourquoi je n'ai pas encore violé Aphrodite ? Du con ! J'en ai marre !

- Alors, t'as le béguin pour le poisson ? _Ricana affectueusement Kanon. Tout comme le cancer, il n'avait que son sous-vêtement pour cacher son corps._ Ça ferait un joli plateau de crustacé !

- Et toi ? Avec ton mono sourcil ? Ce n'est pas mieux ! _Réagit vivement DM._Emmène-le chez l'esthéticienne ! Elle te fera peut-être un prix d'ami en voyant la cata !

- Je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'est Aphrodite qui m'envoie !

- Enflure ! En plus, il ne s'épile pas ! Il est imberbe !

- Tu veux parier ?

- Ouais ! Si je gagne, tu vas te faire épiler avec ton chéri !

- Oh ! Mais si je gagne ! Tu vas devoir te déguiser en crustacé avec ton amoureux !

- Ça... ne va pas le faire...

- Ouais, on n'est pas avec eux !

- Hum. En plus, ils ne seront jamais consentants !

- Ouais... La merde !

- Au sinon, qu'entre nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Sans eux, que tout seul, tu penses que ça irait ?

- Oui, on peut tenter...

- Mais ça serait moins amusant.

- C'est sur...

- Y'a pas une drôle d'odeur, d'un coup ?

- Non. Attends... C'est celle du...

- Sang ?

Les deux Ors se trouvèrent alors face à Perséphone et aux juges. La femme était heureuse, elle allait pouvoir les tuer tous les cinq en un coup ! Crochetant ses doigts, elle commença à s'élancer vers eux.

Le décor changea soudains. Ils se retrouvaient tous les six dans une immense cage d'oiseau. Des immenses fleurs blanches se trouvaient dans la cage, c'étaient des camélias. Elles grimpaient et envahissaient les hauteurs et le sol de la cage.

Perséphone s'effondra, comme si le parfum de ces fleurs l'empoissonnait. Tenant sa gorge de sa main droite, elle tendit sa main et son bras gauche en direction des hauteurs de la cage.

Sur le perchoir de la gigantesque cage, Hypnos et Thanatos la regardaient gravement. Ils finirent disparaître les fleurs, elles furent remplacer par des chaînes où des pics acérés étaient recouverts de sangs et de morceaux de peaux.

Perséphone respira nettement mieux, les dieux n'avaient pas voulu la blesser. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle soit allergique à des fleurs qu'elle et sa mère adoraient quand elles se retrouvaient.

- Navrés, Perséphone, _dirent-ils d'une même voie sans bouger leurs lèvres._Nous ne voulions pas te faire du mal... Nous pensions que tu apprécierais cette attention. _Ils en étaient réellement peinés._ Il semblerait que les fleurs de ta mère soient devenues un poison... _Cela était inquiétant, jamais Déméter n'aurait fait devenir ces fleurs toxiques pour sa précieuse fille, à moins que..._

Te serais-tu perdue ? _La voie des jumeaux était terrorisée. Si Perséphone se perdait, que cela signifiait-il ?_ Ta vengeance, ton amour... _Ils savaient toutes les intentions de la déesse, de son amour à sa haine._

Tout comme cette réincarnation d'Athéna, cela vous tue toutes deux de l'intérieur... _C'étaient par amour qu'elles détruisaient leur entourage. Elles ne savaient pas se gérer, ces émotions étaient si... **Humaines.**_ Bientôt, vous disparaîtrez, ceci serait très fâcheux...

Nous ne pourrions pas vous rattraper là où vous vous retrouverez... _Il n'y a rien ni personne qui pourrait les sauver de leur humanisation. Une déesse devant une humaine, cela était inconcevable. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Où ? Qui ? Y aurait-il d'autre divinité, comment cela se faisait-il ?_

- Silence ! N'oubliez pas ! Je suis aussi une déesse ! Et ne me comparez pas à cette... chose ! De plus, pourquoi vous m'interrompez ?

- Perséphone... Si tu les tues de tes propres mains... Ce sera dévastateur ! Laisse-les en vie, par stratégie. Si les juges meurent les spectres seront tes manigances, après tout il n'y a que ceux qui servent les enfers qui sont en vie. S'ils pensent que tu déséquilibres tout, ils peuvent demander une aide divine.

- Ils n'oseront pas ! Je suis plus forte qu'eux ! _Les coupa Perséphone._

- De plus, si tu tues les ors sans faire en sorte d'être cachée, alors les autres dieux seront ce que tu fais dans l'ombre. _Continuèrent les Dieux Jumeaux en passant outre son intervention. Ils se moquaient de ses humains. Mais si les dieux savaient ce qui se passait, autant du côté de Perséphone que celui d'Athéna, alors il y aurait une guerre inter-divine !_

- Très bien, puisque même vous intervenez... Je leur laisse la vie sauve ! Cependant, en contre-parti, je vais tuer Pandore et effacer la mémoire de manière définitive de tous les spectres.

- Non ! _Death Mask connaissait l'importance de Pandore. Elle devait les aider à trouver le sanctuaire de Gaïa, ils devaient trouvés un moyen de la ramener à la raison, de faire tout stopper. Si en plus de leur déesse folle d'amour, il devait gérer une femme veuve tous les cent ans, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre eux-mêmes l'expérience qu'est l'amour._

- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il ? _Thanatos et Hypnos étaient intrigués. Qu'allait faire cet homme ?_

- Kanon, je suis désolé... Mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Mourir ! Ma vie en échange de celle de Pandore !

- Quoi ? Tu deviens fou, Death Mask !

- Oh ? Intéressant, cela va me faire deux chevaliers en un... _Songea Perséphone à voix haute._ Et sans avoir à offrir un vœu, que cela est superbe ! Tue Athéna ! Deviens traître et tu mourras !

- Non ! Death Mask ! Ne fais pas cela !

- Laissez-moi cependant... Quelques jours !

- Je te l'accorde. _Perséphone était heureuse, un Or se tuait tout seul comme un grand ! S'il ne voulait que quelques jours, alors ainsi soit-il !_

- Combien, exactement ?

- Hum... Disons... Oh ! Tant qu'il y a moins d'un mois ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Petit Cancer, cela est si beau ! Tu vas mourir pour sauver les tiens, mais ils te penseront traître ! Même cet Aphrodite ! Ah ! Je suis si heureuse ! Vis-donc tant que tu le peux ! Tu vas bientôt mourir, Mr Le Traître !

La cage disparue, l'air n'était plus enfumé. Ils se retrouvaient tous dans le temple du Cancer. Sauf les trois dieux qui étaient partis. DM hurla alors, une marque au fer rouge apparu sur son pectoral gauche à l'emplacement exacte du cœur.

Il représentait un oiseau en cage entre les pattes de Cerbère. La peau avait directement cicatrisé. Cette marque lui rappelait qu'il était condamné. Il devrait 'tenter' de tuer Athéna, si tenter que la jeune femme tyrannique ne soit pas Saori entièrement, et mourir en traître.

Kanon serra les dents. Il aurait dû se proposer ! Soulevant l'homme agenouillé au sol, il le conduisit dans sa chambre. Eaque et Minos partirent, Rhadamanthe resta. Il devait parler à Kanon !

Death Mask s'endormit directement. La douleur était insupportable, le sommeil le ferait oublier un tant soit la persistance de la souffrance. Kanon sortit de la pièce, il envoya un message télépathique à son frère qui dirigeait à l'aide d'Aïoros le sanctuaire. En tant qu'adjoints du pope temporaire.

Une fois sortit de la pièce, il s'effondra contre le battant de la porte. Rhadamanthe se rapprocha doucement, et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils ne parlèrent pas au début, puis Kanon attrapa la main de l'autre homme.

- Merci de rester un peu.

- C'est normal, tu ne te sens pas bien, hein ?

- J'aurais dû me proposer à sa place...

- Non. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle vous aurait pris tous les deux.

- Mais, Death Mask ne mérite pas ça !

- Kanon, cela pourrait être utile... Tu sais, toutes les victimes de Perséphone et de Saori ne sont toujours pas passées par le Styx. Les âmes attentent quelque chose... J'y ai revu Shion de loin. Si Death Mask le rejoint, tous deux pourront tenter une stratégie à haut risque...

- Mais, je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans cette épreuve, _Kanon s'allongea sur le torse du Juge._

- Tu dois être ici, pour créer une alliance entre Ors. Les autres chevaliers seront des bâtons dans les roues pour vous aussi non. Même Pégase et ses amis, dont un est décédé au passage, aggraveront la situation. Ils sont trop liés à Saori.

- Pourquoi tu dis Saori et non Athéna ?

- Saori a bloqué Athéna dans son esprit... Actuellement, elle est humaine à quatre-vingts pourcents.

- Hein ? Alors, on souffre à cause d'une humaine. _Kanon avait les yeux écarquillés. Il agrippait fermement le pull-over de Rhadamanthe. Il était blême. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible..._ On souffre à cause, d'un mensonge ? La justice ? La paix ? La sérénité ? L'amour ? Tout ça, n'est qu'un mensonge ! _Cria Kanon frappant le torse de son interlocuteur avec ses poings._

- Kanon, tu as tort _! Resserrant Kanon dans ses bras, Rhadamanthe leva la tête vers le plafond._ Je t'aime. Peu m'importe nos camps, peu m'importe cette guerre... Je t'aime. J'ai ma notion de la justice.

Mais ma paix, ma sérénité et mon amour me viennent de toi... Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Écoute-moi ! Forme une alliance interne entre Or, je m'occupe des Spectres... Après nous réunirons nos deux camps.

- Rhadamanthe... _L'homme lui releva le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Kanon y répondit avec désespoir. Leur amour ne survivrait pas. Il en était sûr, mais il l'aimait !_

- Kanon...

- Dans la chambre d'apprenti, vite !

Ils avaient réussi à l'atteindre malgré leurs corps en feux. Ils s'aimaient, ils allaient fusionner ! S'embrassant jusqu'à en mourir d'asphyxie, ils tombèrent sur le tapis de la chambre. De toute façon, le lit était trop petit.

Prenant couettes, couvertures et oreillers, ils se firent un nid douillet pour leur première fois. Les vêtements volèrent, se déchirèrent, craquèrent, disparurent et ils furent nus. Leurs mains étaient en feux et se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes sur le corps de l'autre.

Rhadamanthe grogna quand il sentit la main de Kanon dans le creux de ses reins se diriger vers ses fesses. Il retira la main et la mit sur son torse. Sa propre main glissa le long du sexe et se dirigea plus loin, Kanon la rattrapa et l'enlaça.

Ils se regardèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ? Ils ne voulaient pas être dominés... Kanon eut alors une idée. Ils jouèrent à Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux. Kanon en cria presque de joie quand il gagna. _'Tu me prendras après'_, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'allongea sur le ventre. Kanon entama un long massage, descendant petit à petit vers le fessier qui faisait baver et ronronner de contentement Kanon. Ce dernier sursauta quand il sentit un liquide froid.

Kanon était fière de son dernier achat, même s'il l'avait prévu pour son aîné. Il prépara longuement Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier se détendit au bout de très longue minute. Kanon souriait. Il embrassa sa nuque, la lécha et la mordilla. Il était heureux et rassuré, tout comme son amant.

Il le retourna, l'embrassa passionnellement. Puis il le prit fougueusement. Il y était si bien. C'était si serré. Il glapit face à tant de plaisir. Il se mordilla son poing gauche. Tout en regardant les yeux larmoyant de plaisir son partenaire. Il avait les pommettes et les joues, rouges-rosées de plaisir et de bonheur.

Rhadamanthe avait le dos arqué de plaisir. La bouche grande ouverte tout sortait sa langue et son souffle exaltait. Il était aussi rouge que Kanon, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. La tête rejetait en arrière.

Kanon lui redressa, le regarda ardemment. Il avait du mal à respirer, le plaisir comprimant sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa tout en faisant d'amples mouvements en lui. Ils se sentaient si bien, ils étaient si heureux ! Si bien et comblé. Ils s'aimaient passionnément !

Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Kanon s'effondra sur Rhadamanthe, le corps parcouru de frisson. Il avait un sourire béat tout comme Rhadamanthe qui se tortilla sur le lui. Kanon était toujours à l'intérieur, quand il sortit Rhadamanthe vira au fushia.

- Désolé, je suis venu à l'intérieur de toi...

- Non... C'est bon, tant que c'est toi, Kanon. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Tu veux aussi... me prendre ?

- Oh, oui !

Rhadamanthe bloqua au-dessus de lui Kanon. Le laissant le surplomber à quatre pattes. Kanon rougit furieusement, son corps eut un tremblement d'appréhension du plaisir à venir. Le Wyvern le prépara amoureusement.

Une fois qu'il sentit Kanon prêt à décoller de nouveau, il abaissa les hanches de ce dernier sur son désir impétueux. Kanon se crispa. S'arquant, il cria la bouche grande ouverte haletant. Ses cheveux suivant le mouvement de sa tête.

Il haleta et perdit tout contrôle comme Rhadamanthe. Il montait et descendait à la vitesse de la lumière. Impatient, confus, heureux. À la recherche d'un plaisir encore plus intense. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre. Les visages transformés par bonheur, soulagement et plaisir.

Ils tinrent ainsi durant des heures. Puis ils craquèrent et jouir l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient heureux, le bonheur rougissait leurs visages et leurs sourires étaient immenses et béats. Ils firent l'amour toute la journée.

Quand Death Mask s'était réveillé, il avait accouru dans le temple d'Aphrodite. Il lui avait tout raconté, du début à la fin cette histoire démente. Kanon et Rhadamanthe les rejoignirent quand Death Mask leur envoya un message télépathique.

Ils arrivèrent comme des chatons timides pris sur le fait de jouer au docteur et au malade. Aphrodite ria sans gêne de leur visage de crétin heureux, et les taquina tout le long de leur visite. Milo et Camus qui étaient dans le temple du poisson lui aussi écoutèrent l'histoire.

Ainsi, il y avait Kanon, Death Mask, Aphrodite, Camus et Milo qui connaissait l'histoire du côté des Ors. Ils devaient aussi prévenir Shura, Aïoros et Mü. Aldébaran, Shaka et Aioila étaient morts.

Saga connaissait toute l'histoire depuis qu'il avait caché le couteau que Shun avait utilisé pour sa tentative d'assassinat. Dôko avait lu le message et son disciple lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

- Formons une coalition !

- Bah... Si on vous raconte ça, ce n'est pas pour rien !

- Death Mask... _Death Mask ne réagit pas à l'appel d'Aphrodite._

- Une alliance pour le moment entre les Ors puis avec vous, _continua Milo._

- Exactement ! Si nous faisons cela, on pourra arrêter Perséphone !_Rhadamanthe était heureux de l'accueil de son idée._

- J'aimerais te voir seul à seul... _Continua le bel homme sans se décourager._

- Trouvons une appellation. Ainsi, nous pourrons nous reconnaitre plus facilement comme groupe indépendant. _Rajouta Camus, un sourire en coin sentant le Poisson s'énerver._

- Donc, les gars cassez-vous ! _Fit avec un grand sourire charmant le chevalier d'Or des Poissons._

- Ne faites pas des bébés, hein ? _S'exclama moqueur et taquin Milo avant de s'enfuir face aux regards furibonds de Death Mask et Aphrodite. Il prit la main de Camus et s'enfuit._

- Je dois y aller, Kanon. On se reverra le plus vite possible. _Ils s'embrassèrent, Rhadamanthe disparut. Kanon partit rejoindre son frère pour qu'il l'aide à prévenir les Ors n'étant pas encore au courant de toute l'histoire._

- Enfin ! _Le soulagement du Poisson calma Death Mask._

- Qu'avais-tu à me dire ? _Death Mask était très curieux de ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'homme de ses rêves._

- Je t'aime, _dit simplement sans préavis le Poisson._

- Hein ? _Ne put que dire bêtement le Cancer._

- J'suis amoureux d'un sourd on dirait, _fit l'Or en gonflant ses joues._

- Tu m'aimes,

- D'un sourd et d'un lent, pauvre de moi ! _Posant l'une de ses mains sur le front et l'autre sur son cœur, il fit semblant de défaillir._

- Je t'aime aussi ! _Fit échauffer Death Mask._

- Bon, l'affaire est conclue !

- Comment ça ?

- Viens donc me prouver ton amour ! Aussi ardemment que tu m'as dit 'Je t'aime' !

Suivant l'homme androgyne, il ne put ni protester ni faire un geste. Ils le firent durant toute une semaine. Les Ors prétextèrent une blessure faite lors d'un entrainement supplémentaire où les deux hommes s'étaient blessés mutuellement.

Ils préféraient, pour s'excuser l'un envers l'autre, se soigner ensemble. C'était la version officielle. Camus et Milo venaient leur rendre visite, tout comme les autres Ors. En réalité, ils restaient dans le salon à regarder la Télé ou à lire.

La semaine suivante, ils se lâchèrent. Ils s'aimaient, mais il était trop tard. Death Mask mourrait. Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour une dernière fois, Kanon leur envoya un message télépathique.

'Notre nomination est 'Les Alliés de la Rédemption Astrologique'. Il y avait dix Ors, bientôt neuf, deux disciples, Kiki et Shiryu, ainsi que Shion qui leur avait fait signe de loin. Ce dernier était à la recherche de Pandore aussi. Les Juges et quelques spectres se joignirent à eux.

Rhadamanthe avait sous ses ordres Valentine de la Harpie, Gordon du Minotaure et Queen de l'Alraune. Sylphide du Basilic restait introuvable. Tout comme Shiryu d'ailleurs, que personne n'arrivait à trouver.

Eaque du Garuda avait sous sa direction Violate du Béhémoth. Minos, quant à lui, se contentait de prendre sous son aile Rune du Balrog. Tous les autres spectres étaient soient 'morts' soient ne seraient pas utiles dans ce combat.

Avec les plans et la clef que leur avait donnée l'ancien chevalier d'Or, ils pourraient s'en servir contre Perséphone et Saori. Death Mask se décida pour sa tentative de meurtre. Tous s'organisèrent.

Pour Shiryu, l'histoire était tout autre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se battait contre Sylphide du Basilic. Ils allaient mourir tous deux si cela continuait. Ils avaient commencé à se battre quand Perséphone était apparue et les avait enfermés ici.

'Quand le petit Cancer sera mort, je te laisserais donner le coup de grâce petit Basilic !' Elle était partie comme elle était apparue. Depuis ils se battaient non-stop, Shiryu avait honte de sa faiblesse. L'autre prenait de plus en plus l'avantage.

La réunion hebdomadaire avait lieu. Saori commença son discours habituel. Aphrodite serrait les dents, il l'aimait mais pour le bien de tous... Death Mask devait mourir. Ce dernier s'avança, regarda Athéna et se jeta sur elle avec le couteau de Shun.

Aphrodite s'élança et attaqua. Death Mask s'effondra sur le sol. Aphrodite le tenait dans ses bras. L'embrassant, Death Mask lui dit une dernière fois, dans un murmure à peine perceptible, 'Je t'aime'. Caressant la joue de l'homme anéantit.

Ce dernier hurla de rage. Son visage haineux et défiguré se tournant vers le plafond. Dehors, le temps était radieux. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Aphrodite. Il hurla de nouveau et se retourna vers Saori.

Il souleva le corps de Death Mask, et, partit jusqu'au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Il creusa une tombe, tandis que ses frères d'armes arrangeaient le coup vis-à-vis de Saori. De son côté, Shiryu eut la poitrine transpercé par le bras du Basilic.

Dôko retrouva son corps au même endroit que celui de Shunrei. Il partit alors dans une longue vendetta. Soutenu par Rune, il retrouva Sylphide. Le chevalier d'Or de la Balance le tua en un coup très net.

Son disciple pouvait être en paix maintenant. Rune était plus qu'heureux. Son cœur entièrement soulagé de la mort de l'autre spectre. Le chevalier lui demanda alors pourquoi tant de joie, ainsi que tant d'aide.

- Il a insulté mon précieux Maître Minos en ma présence. Je voulais tellement le tuer ! Malheureusement, enfin dans mon cas, une loi interne interdit que les spectres se tuent entre eux.

- Sa mort nous satisfait donc tous les deux...

- Oui, votre disciple est bien là où il est.

- Il a rejoint les autres ?

- Oui, ils attendent tous de traverser. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que nous ne savons pas... Maître Minos... Ah ! Je dois y aller, il m'attend ! Cette entraide fut bien agréable, chevalier !

Les deux hommes laissèrent le cadavre que Rhadamanthe fit disparaître un peu plus tard. Les trois juges les avaient protégés de Perséphone. Eaque s'en désintéressa et partit avec Rhadamanthe. Minos quant à lui, était surpris de ce besoin de meurtre pour sa personne


	8. Chapitre 8 - Capricorne

**Bonjour (^з^)- Chu! Oui, je bats mes records pour mes fans fictions XD Mais sachez que j'ai déjà fait encore plus de chapitres, plus longs et ardus, en une journée \(^.^)/**

**Je vous préviens, il y a du lemon! Fu! Fu! Fu! La suite est en préparation mais je ferais une petite pause (^-^)＿且~~~**

**Donc, en attendent je vous souhaite une agréable lecture 333**

Il faisait exceptionnellement sombre ce soir-là, quand Perséphone entra dans la chambre du Balrog. L'air y était frais, presque froid. La cheminé semblait ne jamais avoir été utilisée. Le lit avait des draps empoussiérés.

Rune était en face de la fenêtre une tasse de thé dans les mains. Cette dernière était froide. Tout comme le regard de l'homme et du paysage qu'il observait. Perséphone s'approcha encore plus.

- Bonsoir, Dame Perséphone.  
- Bonsoir, Rune du Balrog.  
- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suppose. _La conversation était si monotone. Perséphone s'en ennuyait._  
- Vous voulez m'offrir un vœu, en échange du prénom de celui que j'aime. N'est-ce pas ? _Soupira fatigué Rune._  
- Celui que tu aimes, ou un autre. Comme tu le veux. _Perséphone sourit, personne n'y avait jamais pensé ! On peut faire semblant d'aimer. Cela est si simple de condamner un autre, de tout résoudre d'un vœu et d'un sacrifice !_  
- Je n'en ferais pas. Vous allez le tuer, alimenter la guerre interne du Sanctuaire. Même si c'est un spectre. _Rune pensa intensément à Minos, lui et ses beaux cheveux blancs._  
- Alors, offre-moi le prénom d'un chevalier d'Athéna ! _Insista, tout en sachant cela futile, Perséphone._  
- Non. Veuillez m'excuser du travail m'attend... _Rune s'enfuit en direction de Minos, lui seul pourrait le sauver !_  
- Je vois. Je vole butiner une autre fleur alors ! _Perséphone ricana cruellement, se dirigeant vers le temple du Capricorne._  
- Qui ?  
- Au revoir ! _La voix de Perséphone était caressante et aussi cassante._

Rune courut autant qu'il le put sans paraître suspect en direction de son vénéré Maître Minos. Ce dernier buvait le thé avec Rhadamanthe et Eaque. Ils parlaient de la stratégie qu'ils emploieraient face aux déesses.

- Elle est venue, _fit la voix sèche le pauvre spectre._  
- Qui ?  
- Perséphone. _Son au revoir lui revient, il frissonna violemment._ Elle a aussi une autre victime sur sa liste, avec moi.  
- Qu'as-tu fait ?  
- Refuser, fuir, _dit laconiquement Rune._  
- Nous vous laissons, _firent en un même mouvement Eaque et Minos._  
- Quel aurait été ton vœu, si tu n'avais rien su ?  
- 'Que je puisse avoir une chance de vous aimer', sans aucun doute. Je vous aime depuis des siècles, Maître Minos !  
- Que racontes-tu ? _Minos ne comprenait pas... Enfin si, il le comprenait, mais il ne voulait rien en savoir._

Perséphone apparut alors. Avait-elle bien entendu la formulation probable d'un souhait ? Oh, oui ! Le petit Rune allait-il craquer ? Il lui suffisait de dire le prénom d'un autre ! Cela était si simple, si facile.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Rune ! _Minos était au bord de la nausée. Il avait peur pour la première fois de son existence de Rune._  
- Alors ? Est-ce bien un vœu ? _Fit joyeusement et enfantinement Perséphone._  
- Oui... _Rune semblait ne plus être lui-même._  
- Le confirmes-tu ? _Jubila Perséphone._  
- Oui... _Continua sur sa lancée Rune._  
- Quel est donc le prénom ? _Susurra à son oreille Perséphone._  
- Tu vas me tuer ! _S'exclama ahuri Minos._  
- C'est bel et bien un vœu, je l'affirme. _Fit alors, avec une rage au fond de la gorge le spectre Rune du Balrog._ Mais pas vis-à-vis de votre bénédiction, mais de cet homme. _Il désigna le Juge qui était très bien installé dans son fauteuil._ Puis-je avoir une chance de vous aimer ? _Ce dernier ne put que hocher la tête de haut en bas._

Perséphone partit fulminante et décourager. Mais elle se rappela l'autre prénom sur sa liste. Un certain Shura du Capricorne, qui en ce moment était en train de grappiller des minutes de sommeil en plus.

Son réveil s'était allumé au début de l'horoscope, maintenant c'était le tour des Capricornes : _'Capricorne, troquez vos cornes contre un sourire, vous pourrez ainsi recevoir plus d'intérêt que vous ne le soupçonnez !'_

Shura grogna et se rendormit. Il vit alors Aïoros gisant dans son sang, la gorge coupée. Il avait sur son propre bras le sang de l'homme mort. Une autre scène se fit une place dans son rêve. Aïoros était couvert de serpents qui le mordaient et l'empoissonner.

Une autre scène apparut. Le saint du Sagittaire avait la tête dans l'eau face à lui. Shura le tenait dans la baignoire, la tête sous la surface de l'eau, en l'étranglant de ses deux mains. Une autre scène apparut, il violait l'homme et l'éventrer tout en continuant son affaire.

Il lui en vint des milliers d'autres. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en sortir. Cela faisait des semaines. Depuis qu'il cohabitait avec l'autre Or, il le voyait mort, le tuer ou le violer. Ou les trois à la fois, Shura était en train de devenir fou !

Shura fut sorti de son énième cauchemar par Aïoros. Ce dernier venait de le gifler. Shura s'effondra alors. Il raconta tout à l'homme. Chacune de ses visions furent décrites dans les moindres détails. Faisant s'inquiéter le pauvre Sagittaire.

- C'est soit Perséphone, soit Athéna. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, _dit la mort dans l'âme Aïoros._  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Le vœu que tout ça s'arrête. Ou que tu ne tentes rien avec moi.  
- Je m'en moque d'elles. Je les laisses tranquilles, qu'elles en fassent de même avec mon arrière-train !  
- Faisons quelque chose !  
- Quoi ?  
- Un complot contre Athéna ! Elle se réincarnera. Et on aurait les mains libres pour gérer Perséphone !  
- Parlons-en à l'alliance.  
- Non. Soit tu me suis, soit tu souffres en silence.  
- Aïoros... D'accord.

Tous deux commencèrent alors à comploter contre Athéna. Et, petit à petit, Aïoros aida Shura à affronter ses terreurs nocturnes. Shura, lui, l'aida à surmonter un peu mieux chaque jour le deuil d'Aioila. Ils commencèrent à se connaître parfaitement l'un l'autre.

Développant encore plus leurs sentiments, enflammant la flamme du désir qui existait entre eux depuis longtemps. Un jour Aïoros tomba en se faisant un croche-pied avec un tapis. Mais, il ne tomba sur le sol. Non, il tomba sur Shura.

Ils ne cherchèrent alors plus à se réfréner. Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment. S'abandonnant à l'autre, ils aimaient. Ils partirent dans la chambre principale du temple. Shura dévora de ses lèvres le loyal Aïoros. Descendant ses mains dans son dos, il souleva son haut.

Se déshabillant lentement et mutuellement, ils se découvrirent l'un l'autre. Chaque trait, chaque blessure, chaque pli de la peau de leur amant les électrisés. Soufflant dans la nuque de Shura, Aïoros lui demanda de quel côté il souhaitait être.

_'Fais-moi l'amour'_. Aïoros était aux anges. Il embrassa savamment l'épéiste. Le caressant, il descendit de son visage à son coup. Il glissa lentement le long de son torse pour atteindre son pénis.

Il le savoura longtemps, faisant atteindre les limites du Capricorne. Tout en le dégustant, il le prépara au fur et à mesure. S'extasiant des réactions de son compagnon. Il se releva, le laissant reprendre sa contenance.

Ses bras pliaient vers l'extérieur, les mains agrippant les draps au-dessus de sa tête, Shura était au bord de l'orgasme. Son visage rougi et sa respiration haletante ne laissaient aucun doute.

Aïoros le regarda et lui sourit amoureusement, l'embrassant comme si son existence en dépendait. Il plongea à l'intérieur de lui, arquant son dos tout comme Shura. Ce dernier affalé sur les draps n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensée cohérente.

Leurs gestes étaient tendres, fougueux, passionnels, sulfureux, voluptueux. Ils aimaient. Ils s'aimaient. L'un et l'autre ne pouvait plus vivre sans la présence de son âme-sœur. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble.

Aphrodite et Camus frappaient à la porte de la chambre comme des fous venant de sortir d'asile. Tous deux avaient élevé leur cosmos comme s'ils se battaient. Shura et Aïoros avaient uni leur cosmos, Athéna aurait pu les calculer.

Mais grâce à Camus et Aphrodite, elle devait pensée à une bagarre entre les Golds ou voisins. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent rapidement. Ouvrant la porte rouge de confusion. Ils tentèrent une explication, mais ce fut peine perdu.

- C'est plus qu'énervant ! Vous devez en parler à l'Alliance pour qu'on s'arrange ! _Aphrodite était irritable et intraitable. Personne ne parvenait à le côtoyer sauf Camus. En ce moment même Kanon et Milo cohabitaient pour survivre au Poisson._ _Death Mask avait été toute son existence._  
- Pour vous arrangez de quoi ? _Cracha comme du venin Aïoros. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Aphrodite._  
- De cacher, ou protéger comme vous voulez, votre liaison ! _Fit les poings serrés Aphrodite, la mâchoire crispait et les dents grinçantes._ Si tu ne veux pas finir comme Aldé ou ton frère ! _Aïoros ferma sa mâchoire en un bruit fort sonore._ Crétin de canasson ! _Lui donnant un crochet du droit Aphrodite parti écumant de rage, son fou Death Mask n'était plus._  
- Comment tout gagner en un coup, _murmura Camus plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres hommes. Il attrapa le visage d'Aïoros et regarda son visage._ La trace ne partira pas avant un long moment. Il est déstabilisé par la disparition de Death Mask, si en plus, vous ne faites pas attention et vous mettez en danger stupidement...  
- Camus... Ne dis rien à l'alliance. Nous voulons être quand comité restreint.  
- Je vois... Aphrodite reviendra pour vous maquiller.  
- Hein ? _Firent les deux hommes ahuris._  
- Nous avons semblant qu'il y avait eu une bagarre. Il faut bien des marques, non ?  
- Vous deux aussi ? _Fit soudainement Shura, le rouge aux joues._  
- Oui. Nous allons nous en occuper maintenant. _Dit pragmatique Camus._  
- Non, pas pour le maquillage. Je veux dire, au lit. _Fit gêner Shura._  
- Je ne l'aime pas lui. Il aime Death Mask, même mort.

Le chevalier d'Or du Verseau partit. Aphrodite les maquilla tous, s'amusant la sensibilité du Sagittaire. Ils ne se supportaient pas ! Tout le long du mois, Camus et Aphrodite les couvrirent auprès de Saori.

Ikki était d'ailleurs arrivé depuis une semaine. Mü l'avait attrapé par la peau du cou, et l'avait calmé avec Saga. Tous les Ors s'y étaient mis les uns après les autres. Ce dernier préféré rester avec Milo et Kanon.

Kanon et Ikki faisaient maintes recherches pour retrouver Pandore qui avait disparu de nouveau avec Shion. Quand cette dernière sut que Death Mask avait échangé sa vie contre la sienne. Elle leur avait donné une clef identique à celle de Shion, mais étant de la même matière qu'un surplis.

Elle était le passe-partout des enfers qu'elle avait volé avant de partir du monde souterrain. Actuellement, elle serait en Europe sans précision réel. Surement de peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache où elle était avec précision.

Aphrodite et Camus les aider, en arrivant à faire un peu parler Saori et en fouillant la salle des archives. Ils y passèrent un long moment. Les jours défilant se ressemblaient. Jusqu'à ce que Camus comprenne quelque chose de bien grave.

Saori avait des doutes sur Aïoros et Shura, ainsi qu'Aphrodite. Elle ne savait rien de la présence d'Ikki qu'ils cachaient soit dans un temple différent tous les soirs, soit dans un passage secret.

Ils pensaient d'ailleurs à un logement atteignable uniquement par un passage secret que Saori ne connaissait pas. Il s'était formé au fil des ans, et Shion l'avait découvert par pur hasard. Saori convoqua alors en secret Hyoga et Seiya.

Ce dernier ne se remettait pas de son fratricide et des horreurs que commettait Saori. Il déglutit quand il comprit qu'il devait espionner ses compagnons d'armes. Camus resta de marbre, à ses côtés Milo ne comprenait pas.

Ne serait-ce pas plus logique de se demander ce que manigance Camus, Aphrodite, Kanon et d'autres dans les salles d'archives et à lui tenir une bavette ? Ou demander aux concernés, bon ils nieraient, qui feraient plus attention s'ils étaient vraiment en couple ?

Saori donna l'ordre de mission de connaître la relation qu'il y avait entre Aïoros, Shura et peut-être Aphrodite. Camus et Milo devaient les soutenir dans leur intromission auprès des trois ors. Et en plus, peut-être y avait-il un harem obscène ?

Camus attrapa Milo par le bras, le forçant à le suivre dans son temple. Tandis que les deux bronzes fuyaient face à sa colère froide. Il était en colère le Verseau. Saori les déshumanisait, et les faisait devenir des êtres horribles.

- Aïoros et Shura ont une liaison. Avec Aphrodite, je les couvre.  
- Quoi ? _Milo était choqué, l'alliance existait-elle uniquement pour son cul ?_ Et nous prévenir ? Bah... Après, nous existons, non ?  
- Ils voulaient rester en comité restreint. Etre entre eux, comme n'importe qui en pareille situation.  
- Putain...  
- Ton langage ! _Fit en claquant sa langue Camus. Il tremblait légèrement, il n'aimait pas la situation actuelle. Qui avait-il de mal à aimer ? C'était l'une des rares choses que les Chevaliers de Glaces pouvaient s'autoriser. Aimer était intelligent. Aimer était une force. Aimer n'était pas une torture. Aimer n'était pas impur._  
- Camus ? Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, _il prit alors l'autre homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier se cramponna à lui. Il hurla dans son cou. Saori avait tué une enfant qu'il avait élevé. Ce n'était qu'une villageoise qui aimait un bronze._  
- N'en parles à personne, ou je te tue.  
- Si c'est toi, alors d'accord.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est trop risqué !  
- D'accord, mais quand le moment sera venu, _relevant son visage, Milo lui sourit de toutes ses dents._ Mais c'est que t'es mignon comme ça ! _Il se prit le poing dudit 'mignon' dans son ventre._  
- Que devrions-nous faire pour les bronzes ?  
- Les corrompre ! Une séance de psychiatre pour Seiya, et une femme ressemblant à sa mère pour Hyoga !  
- Ou on joue sur le lien maître-élève avec Hyoga, puis survivants entre Hyoga et Seiya.  
- Ou les deux ! _Ronronna Milo tout en fourrant son nez dans le cou chaud et sentant la cannelle de Camus._  
- Milo, tu me chatouilles.  
- Fu ! Fu ! Fu !

Hyoga était sur le cul. Enfin, sur son derrière. Une femme ressemblant à se mère était aux côtés de son maître. Ce dernier lui parlait si gentiment, si _bien._ Pourquoi ? Milo, lui semblait heureux de sa trouvaille.

- Je te présente Carla. Elle vit actuellement dans un village non loin d'ici, pour une année sabbatique.  
- Enchanté, Carla. Je suis...  
- Mon disciple, je t'en avais parlé.  
- Oh, oui ! Hyoga. Vous êtes fort, juste et loyal, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je... Hyoga était rouge fushia, que faire ?  
- Hyoga, tout va bien ?

Le plan s'enclencha. Hyoga était sous le charme de Carla. Mais cette dernière du partir. Camus lui sourit, lui rappelant leur lien maître-élève avec divers souvenir aussi agréable les uns que les autres. Il lui rappela aussi sa correspondance avec la jeune femme.

Le message était clair. Je suis ton maître, tu es mon disciple. Mais je t'adore, et je connais une jolie blonde. Tu es un 'jeune adulte', avec de bien belles hormones. Si tu veux Carla, rends-moi service. Au nom de notre lien, pour pouvoir revoir la belle au passage.

Il y avait tout, un service envers son admirable maître et une récompense en la personne de la douce Carla ! Mais pour qu'il puisse faire tout cela, c'était en échange de quoi ? D'un petit service qui n'était autre que de protéger Aïoros et Shura de Saori.

Hyoga s'évanouit. Il risquait sa vie, et la sienne au passage, s'il acceptait ! Que faire pour qu'il puisse aider son maître à se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Quand il se réveilla, personne ne le surveillait. Son maître lui faisait confiance !

Hyoga se leva, il trembla. Il allait en parler à la princesse. Courant jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière, il lui demanda une audience privée. Cette dernière appela à elle tous les Ors. Confrontant les preuves que lui avait fournies Hyoga, elle accusa Aïoros et Shura d'avoir une liaison.

Shura s'avança devant toute l'audience. D'autres chevaliers se pressaient aux portes de la grande salle, tout comme des badauds. Un vent s'engouffra dans la salle. Shura regarda Aïoros qui lui fit un hochement de tête.

Shura dit alors des mots en Italien, personne ne les comprirent sauf quelques ritals. Ces derniers pensèrent avoir mal entendu. Aïoros s'effondra au sol, son cœur lui avait été arraché. Il ne restait qu'un trou béant sous ses côtes. Le sang éclaboussant sol, murs et Ors.

Shura regarda ses amis. Il avança vers Saori, puis dégainant une épée de nulle part, la mit dans ses mains et empala sa nuque dessus. Il décéda sur le coup. Son vœu traversa les esprits de toute l'alliance, autant des chevaliers d'Athéna que des Spectres.

Tous le comprirent clairement. 'Je fais le vœu que Pandore rejoigne l'alliance, où seront réunis tous les Alliés de la Rédemption Astrologique. Mort ou Vivant'. Pandore se retrouverait en Enfer temporairement, ou toutes les victimes des deux déesses seraient.

Ainsi que les membres vivant de l'alliance. Mais, comment ? Athéna ne leur lâcherait pas la grappe avant un long moment. Aphrodite sourit, ses roses l'endormiraient ! Ne manquait plus qu'à organiser l'alliance sans qu'il n'y est de bévue pour une fois.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Verseau

**J'suis plutôt fière du résultat ╲(^o^╲) (╱^o^)╱ M'enfin j'ai des 'trucs' à faire W(`0`)W**

** Donc je ne vais pas pouvoir commencer immédiatement le chapitre 10 m (_ _) m **

**Il n'y a pas de couple O.O sauf un détruit et un autre en début de convoyage et moi qui est horreur de la romance (^_^;)**

**Bonne lecture 333**

* * *

Rhadamanthe était fou d'amour pour le cadet des Gémeaux. En y pensant, il avait été aussi un soldat de Poséidon, mais ce dernier n'était pas dérangé par Perséphone. Quelle chance ! Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de dieux en plus à gérer.

Valentine le regrettait un peu. Si Poséidon aurait été là, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se rappelleraient de leur situation actuelle. Peut-être arrêteraient-ils de se voir en cachette, de faire la bête à deux cornes. Peut-être l'homme qu'il admirait beaucoup reprendrait correctement son travail ?

De plus, l'Alliance devait arrangée une rencontre entra Spectre et Ors avant de retrouver Pandore et les âmes des victimes des Déesses. Mais, comment faire quand certains des concernés étaient frivoles et ne cessaient de copuler dans chaque coin quand ils pouvaient le faire sans danger.

Valentine serra des dents. Il fallait faire quelque chose. S'ils continuaient ainsi, Spectres et Saints ne sachant rien des manigances de Perséphone y verraient un signe de trahison. D'ailleurs, cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu le Juge.

Ce dernier abandonnait volontiers Enfers, Pandore et Spectres pour son amant Kanon. Perséphone apparut alors. Toujours aussi joyeuse que de coutume. Elle lui proposa comme de coutume un vœu.

L'alliance avait compris qu'elle lâchait les Ors pour les Spectres. C'était dangereux, le Sanctuaire ne pouvait se protéger d'un accident en enfers. De plus, leurs alliés se retrouvaient à leur tour sur l'échafaud.

Valentine refusa nettement et catégoriquement. De plus, il n'avait personne qu'il aimait. Perséphone lui rappela qu'il pouvait donner le prénom d'un autre. Cependant, le Spectre sans moquait totalement. Il repartit en direction du bureau de Rhadamanthe, se demandant quelle solution adoptée pour arranger sa situation.

Au sanctuaire, Athéna avait convoqué tous les Ors dans la salle du grand Pope. Camus leva Aphrodite qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Death Mask lui manquait tant. Tous les autres étaient morts avec leurs amants, alors pourquoi lui non ?

Camus l'aidait à rester en contact avec les autres, même si lui-même était distant. Il faisait un effort pour son ami. Milo les soutenait d'ailleurs. Aphrodite le voyait aussi tenté des approches que le Verseau ne parvenait pas à analyser.

La radio était allumée. L'horoscope du Verseau se déversait dans la pièce, Milo l'écoutait avec un silence religieux. Étrangement depuis des jours, il parvenait à entre celui du Bélier, du Taureau, des Gémeaux, du Cancer, du Lion, de la Vierge, de la Balance et du Capricorne. Mais les autres lui restaient sourds.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait entendre celui de son ami. Il s'inquiéta. _'Ami Verseau, abandonnez donc votre mine austère et distance, vous risquez de perdre des gens qui vous sont chers ! Montrez plus que de coutume ! L'effet sera immédiat !'_  
Camus n'écoutait pas. Il s'occupait de chauffer l'eau pour le thé et de préparer le café. Milo le regarda, assis à l'envers sur sa chaise. La tête sur ses bras croisés se tenant sur le dossier de la chaise de bois.

Son regard brûlait la nuque de l'Or. Il se retourna, claquant de la langue. Milo se renfrogna, il voulait un peu d'attention de Camus. Autant qu'il en offrait au Poisson, c'était égoïste, mais il s'en moquait.

Camus regarda de biais Aphrodite. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses sentiments. Ce dernier sourit et remplaça Camus, ce dernier attrapa Milo par les cheveux redressant sa tête vers lui. Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

- C'est trop tôt et dangereux, attends un peu. _Il fit glisser sa main dans les mèches violettes de l'autre homme._ S'il te plait.  
- Souris-moi !  
- Milo... Je n'y suis pas habitué. _Camus se serra dans ses propres bras, la mine déconfite._  
- Alors une grimace ! _Fit le plus sérieux du monde Milo._  
- Quel drôle de demande le Scorpion, _ricana Aphrodite devant la casserole d'eau._  
- Tais-toi la poiscaille !  
- Je ne te permets pas !  
- Tout comme moi, ça fait des années que je tente d'avoir un plus avec Camus !  
- Hein ? _Aphrodite était choqué. Camus lui était rouge comme une écrevisse se cachant la bouche et la moitié du visage avec ses mains._  
- Camus, t'es tout rouge ! J'adore ! Chantonna le Scorpion. Camus lui envoya un coup de poing dans sa joue gauche. Il s'effondra au sol avec la chaise.  
- Je te hais ! Il partit en courant.  
- Je t'aime aussi ! Hurla à plein poumon fier de lui Milo.  
- T'es foutu, tu le sais ?  
- Depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je l'aime...  
- Je vais le chercher le déjeuner est prêt, faut qu'il mange.  
- J'y vais ! Milo commença à partir, mais fut rattraper par le col. Aphrodite le regardait avec un grand sourire narquois. On eut dit un chaton tenu par la peau du cou et se faisant gronder.  
- Non, tu vas aggraver la situation. Laisse donc faire les grands, petit !  
- Pff !

Milo remit la chaise droite, prit son bol de café et mit son nez dedans en boudant. Aphrodite avait cependant raison. Il devait laisser tranquille Camus pour le moment. Il commença à manger en silence.

Après la mort d'Aïoros et de Shura, il ne cessait de s'incruster au 12ème pour voir Camus et l'aider avec l'infernale Aphrodite. Mais, au final, à quoi servait-il ? Peut-être devait-il attendre un peu son tour ?

Cependant, il ne supportait pas le couple de Kanon. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose en les voyants : fuir ! Il avait non seulement peur pour ses fesses, mais aussi pour sa tête. Quand Camus revint, il se fit tout petit et le laissa tranquille.

Une fois arrivé devant Saori, Milo grogna sans le vouloir. Cette bonne femme risquait de faire du mal à son homme. Il se mit à sa place, entre Dôko et Camus. Aphrodite ricana en passant devant le Scorpion.

Il ne restait au Sanctuaire que six Ors, Dôko était toujours en Chine. Il disait s'entraîner d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas faire au sanctuaire. Saori lui avait accordé de rester là-bas. De ce fait, la haie d'honneur des Ors était moindre.

Il y avait du côté droit de Saori : Mû, Saga et Kanon. Et de son côté gauche : Milo, Camus et Aphrodite. Les absences d'Aldébaran, Death Mask, Aioila, Shaka, Aïoros et Shura en étaient encore plus flagrantes.

- Mes chevaliers, j'ai pris une décision drastique suite au non-respect de mes lois. Surtout de votre part Or ! Aldébaran qui a une femme et un enfant. Death Mask qui tente de m'assassiner tout comme Shun. _Elle marqua une pause, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela du doux Andromède. Mais, Seiya l'avait tué ! Il l'avait de nouveau sauvé, elle l'aimait si fort ! Mais il en était hors de question au vu de son statut._  
Aioila qui se suicide avec cette Marine, Aïoros et Shura qui corrompent leurs pairs. L'un se fait tuer par mon pouvoir, l'autre par l'épée sur laquelle je l'ai empalée. Qui y aura-t-il après ? _Elle lança un regard mauvais aux survivants._  
Shion qui m'a trahi et fui avec Shaka et Shun... D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas avoir donnée un ordre d'assassinat au prénom de Shaka. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour lui et Shun.  
Que devrais-je faire de vous ? La solution est simple. Puisque mes Saints ne peuvent suivre mes lois ou se surveiller entre eux... J'ai fait quérir des hommes de mains, ou gardes du corps si vous préférez, pour vous surveiller !  
Si je ne peux faire confiance ni aux Ors, ni aux cinq bronzes que j'ai en mon cœur. Que se passe-t-il, peut-être, avec les Argents et les Bronzes ? Vous devez être un exemple de vertu et d'obéissance ! Pas des mecs en manques de sexe ou de je ne sais quoi !  
- Déesse, _intervint alors doucement Mü._ Tous ces hommes et femmes s'aimaient. _Il commença à s'échauffer. Se mettant entre ses compagnons d'armes._Vous les punissez pour cela ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal qu'éprouver ce que n'importe qui, même un Dieu ou une Déesse, peut éprouver face à quelqu'un avec qui il se sent bien. _Il regarda brièvement Saga, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit._  
Pour qui il ressent toutes sortes d'émotions. Pour qui il serait prêt à l'absolu. Par amour pour ce monde, et justice, nous nous sommes battus ! Alors, pourquoi nous faites-vous cela ? _Mü est beaucoup d'autres se le demandaient._  
- Silence, Mü du Bélier ! _Saori serra son spectre._ Tu ressembles bien trop à ton maître ! _Kanon se souvint de la scène dans la salle des archives._ Je vais oublier ton moment d'égarement.  
- Mais ce- _Mü ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête là. Pour les siens, pour tous les morts, il devait faire front._  
- Arrête Mü, ce n'est pas grave. _Saga l'avait arrêté à temps, Saori aurait bien voulu le tuer._ Tu as essayé... _Mü était en colère. Essayer ? Ah, cela était-il vrai ? Personne n'y arriverait... Saori devait juste disparaitre, tout comme Perséphone._  
- Revenons-en à nos affaires ! Chacun, vous aurez deux gardes du corps, même en dehors du Sanctuaire. _Une stupéfaction immense envahit la salle._  
- Je sors beaucoup pour m'occuper d'enfants handicapés, Déesse, _commença Mü,_ laissez-moi au moins seul pour eux, des inconnus les déstabiliseront. _La Déesse sera des dents, elle allait manger du mouton ce soir ! Mü regarda Camus et Aphrodite. Pour l'alliance se serait un moyen avantageux d'organiser la rencontre._De plus, Camus et Aphrodite m'accompagnent parfois.  
- Il nous a fallu longtemps pour que les enfants nous acceptent. _Fit aussitôt Camus, comprenant l'action de Mü. De plus, c'était vrai. Ils l'avaient déjà accompagné._ De ce fait, six gardes du corps les feront devenir mal à l'aise, ou pire._Sa voie était ensorcelante, Saori ne gagnerait pas cette bataille-là !_  
- Ces bourgeons ont besoin de calme et de nous sentir sereins. _Aphrodite fit alors une démarche de félin pour rejoindre Camus et Mü qui était de nouveau dans l'allée centrale pour que Saori les voie correctement._ Ces hommes nous énerveront en pareil cas.  
- Ils vous attendront devant le centre ! _Tenta Saori._  
- Ils le sentiront, à travers nous et leurs entourages. _Contra Mü._ De plus, nous faisons en suite une tournée en divers lieux où des personnes ont besoin de nous, en étant nous-même et non des bêtes traqués. _Aphrodite donna une rose à Mü pour qu'il s'apaise._  
- Ils vous surveilleront de loin ! _S'énerva Saori. Le parfum la détendit soudain._  
- Déesse. Ces gens sentent ce genre de chose de très loin. _Continua Camus, sa voie était si **magique**._  
- Une fois, nous avons dû nous battre avec un enfant qui nécessité des soins._S'exclama Aphrodite, pour attirer encore plus Saori dans leur guet-apens._  
- Il a senti notre nervosité. _Fit Mü en faisant un geste circulaire les désignant tous trois._  
- Il en a profité, et m'a mordu au visage ! _S'écria Aphrodite en tenant son visage à deux mains._  
- Ils ont peur. _Reprit Camus après un temps de pause._  
- Nous étions des étrangers. _Fit en regardant ses compères Mü. Les autres Ors étaient choqués, ils étaient en train d'embobiner Saori ? Eux ? Bon limite Aphrodite, mais Camus et Mü. Enfin, surtout Mü qui semblait si peu enclin à cela._  
- Ils ont fini par nous accepter. _Rassura Aphrodite. En tapotant le dos de Saori. Cette dernière était ahurie. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'Or bougeait, mais par l'histoire de ce petit sauvageon._  
- Mais avec ces... choses, nous n'aurons plus de contact. _Fit dépiter Mü._  
- Très bien... Je trouverais une autre solution ! _Capitula Saori._  
- Euh... _Milo devait tenter quelque chose. Il devait rejoindre Dôko pour qu'il puisse allier sa sagesse avec l'organisation de la rencontre._  
- Oui, Milo ? _Saori était exaspérée._  
- J'aide pour des travaux dans certains villages. Si j'y vais avec des singes derrière moi. Ça va être très joyeux au niveau de la populace. Il risque de se poser des questions sur le Sanctuaire.  
- Ils te surveilleront et t'aideront ! Deux hommes supplémentaires, c'est parfait !  
- Bien... _Il s'était fait avoir sur ce coup-là, pas la peine d'insister._  
- Je ne sors jamais. _Dit alors à son tour Saga._ Je reste dans les archives. Mais, quand je fais des audiences à la place du Pope, en attendant son remplaçant, les gens ne se sentiront pas à leur aise.  
- Saga, tu feras avec, surtout avec tes antécédents ! _Saori ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il ne restait que lui. Ou Mü, mais pour l'instant, cela était suffisant._  
- Bien, Déesse.  
- Je serais souvent en visite chez Dôko. _S'exclama alors Kanon._ Il doit me montrer de nouveaux genres d'entrainement. Ces humains risqueraient de mourir !  
- Peu m'importe, tu feras avec. J'en ai déjà envoyé à Dôko en lui expliquant tout.  
- Ah... bah... Je n'ai pas le choix ! _Kanon s'était fait aussi avoir, Milo lui sourit dépiter comme lui. Au moins trois d'entre eux avaient réussi un coup de maître !_Mais, ils seront là... Disons, même quand je serais sous la douche, par exemple ?_Kanon tenait à son intimité et à son Rhadamanthe._  
- De partout, sauf aux toilettes. _Répondit placidement Saori._ D'ailleurs, vous utiliserez les thermes. _La tête des hommes en valaient la peine. Mü et Camus furent en rognes, les autres le sentirent. Ils étaient pudiques._ En même temps, ainsi, vous ne pourrez pas faire des choses dans mon dos !  
- Bien, déesse. Cependant, certains d'entre nous sont pudiques... _Tenta Saga. Mü était en train de grincer des dents et Camus serrait ses poings tandis que lui et Milo leur envoyer un cosmos apaisant._  
- Les maillots de bains existent ! _Conclu Saori._ Bien sûr avant, vous vous douchez dans les douches communes puis vous faites trempettes dans les thermes.  
- D'accord, déesse. _Camus savait retenir son cri de rage, mais Mü fit exploser un mur sans le vouloir. Saori fit mine de rien._  
- Comment s'appellent-ils ? _Demanda soudain Aphrodite._  
- Qui ça ?  
- Les gardes.  
- Oh ! Je leur ai donné des noms de codes, ainsi vous ne vous attacherez pas à eux. Garde N°1 et 2 pour Mü, Garde N°2 et 3 pour Saga, Garde N°4 et 5 pour Kanon, Garde N°6 et 7 pour Dôko, Garde N°8 et 9 pour Milo, Garde N°10 et 11 pour Camus, Garde N°12 et 13 pour Aphrodite. Maintenant, cette réunion est close !

Les onze gardes du corps présents se ressemblaient. Il n'y avait même pas à les décrire. Kanon et Milo ne les supportaient pas directement. Ce fut lors de la réunion suivante que leurs nerfs lâchèrent. Une petite onde de cosmos de chacun fit tomber les quatre hommes.

Les deux hommes étaient réellement surpris, ainsi que dépités. Saori énervait et fulminante les condamna à un mois de cachot. L'alliance s'organisa alors. Dôko revint de Chine. L'un de ses deux gardes du corps avait fait une crise cardiaque en chemin.

L'autre n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et semblait malade. Intoxication alimentaire. Dôko était fier de lui. Il parvint à calmer Mü qui ne se faisait toujours pas aux thermes. Tout le monde y mettait du sien, encadré par Camus et Aphrodite, il s'adapta un peu.

Rhadamanthe avait tout bonnement quitté les Enfers et resté nuit et jour dans un passage reliant un vieux cachot, accessible par un chemin difficile à trouver et un réseau de passage secret, et celui où se trouvait Kanon.

Camus rendait fréquemment visite à son ami et veille sur lui et son temple. Shion les avait contactés par un véritable et non-voyant message cosmique. Il aurait rejoint de manière définitive Pandore, dont il avait perdu la trace suite à sa potentielle mort, tous deux sont à la recherche de l'artefact qui arrêterait, ou apaiserait, les deux déesses.

Valentine, de son côté en enfer, ne pouvait plus couvrir sans cesse Rhadamanthe. Tout le monde, sauf Eaque et Minos, croyait qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau. Cependant, les Spectres se posaient des questions.

Valentine se téléporta au côté de son maître. Rouge vif, il venait de se faire crier dessus par d'autres spectres pour ne pas les avoir laisser voir Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier était bien installé et attendait le moindre signe de Kanon.

- Un ultimatum.  
- Pardon ? Fit Rhadamanthe sans comprendre.  
- Les enfers ou Kanon.  
- Que racontes-tu ?  
- Je peux faire un vœu auprès de Dame Perséphone.  
- Tu serais complétement fou ! Et quel prénom donnerais-tu ? Tu n'aimes personne !  
- Je donnerais le prénom du chevalier de bronze du Cygne !  
- Je ne te crois pas. Tu en es incapable. De plus, _il envoya un message aux deux autres juges,_ fais cela et Eaque et Minos te tueront.  
- Avez-vous oublié la loi nous interdisant de nous entre-tuer.  
- Disparais, tu m'énerves !

Kanon fit signe à Rhadamanthe que le passage était libre. Rhadamanthe l'embrassa comme s'il allait mourir. Il vit alors que Camus était accompagné de Mü et Aphrodite, ils allaient bientôt partir. Rhadamanthe leur raconta alors la conversation qu'il avait.

- Je risque de perdre Kanon, et pour cela d'oublier tout cette affaire. Si cela arrive, je souhaiterais que tu le tus Camus. Eaque et Minos surveilleront tes arrières au niveau des Spectres pour qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles.  
- Faisons cela en duo, ça ira plus vite.  
- Très bien. Je vous fais confiance Camus, Aphrodite.

Rhadamanthe restait sur ses positions. Durant un mois, il resta au côté de Kanon. Même si ce dernier voulait qu'il parte rejoindre ses confrères. Valentine en avait prodigieusement marre. Perséphone était assise en face de lui.

Ils étaient dans un salon ancien et peu utilisé d'un des châteaux se trouvant en enfer. Valentine faisait les cents pas. Sur le canapé recouvert d'un drap, attaché des pieds à la tête, bâillonné, Hyoga les regardait mauvaisement.

Il ne connaissait que l'histoire du couple qu'avaient formé Shura et Aïoros. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu connaissance de l'existence de Perséphone, des souhaits, de l'alliance et de la présence de toutes les victimes de Saori, ou Athéna, et de Perséphone sur la rive du Styx.

- Puisqu'il ne se décide pas à m'écouter et à préférer les Enfers... Pouvez-vous par contre l'amener ici, sinon Kanon se chargera de lui. _Fit nerveusement Valentine._  
- Bien sûr ! J'y avais aussi pensé, figure-toi ! _Dit avec dédain la déesse. Dans un amas de fumées et de poussières, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern apparut._  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _S'exclama se dernier terrifié et déstabilisé._  
- Quel est le prénom ? _Perséphone était de très mauvaise humeur._  
- Le prénom de la personne que j'aime est Hyoga chevalier de Bronze du Cygne. _Mentit Valentine, ce dernier tenta d'hurler à travers son bâillon._  
- Quel est ton vœu ? _Perséphone tapait du pied, signe d'impatience._  
- Je souhaite... _La Harpie hésita. Puis regarda son supérieur et se décida._ Je fais le vœu que Rhadamanthe oublie tout de sa relation, amoureuse bien entendu, avec Kanon, du début jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Bien ! _Perséphone se retourna vers le Juge, sortant un sablier entre ces mains. Elle força le juge à le regarder._ Rhadamanthe, regardes donc ce beau sablier ! N'est-il pas fantastique ? Chaque grain représente un souvenir avec Kanon... Depuis le début de votre relation sentimentale jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ne restait que le néant. Il avait oublié les derniers mois, un effet secondaire de sa nouvelle existence. Non loin, Valentine comprit qu'il ne se souvenait plus de toute l'histoire entre Perséphone, Pandore et Saori.

Il ne s'imaginait pas cela... Hyoga avait été écartelé dans le salon. Ses membres furent envoyés un à un à Kanon, avec un petit sablier à chaque fois. Kanon ne comprit quand voyant Valentine qui lui expliqua la symbolique.

Le spectre s'enfuit, la peur au ventre. Kanon était anéanti et était plus qu'en danger. Si Perséphone lui proposait un souhait, alors il mourrait. Rhadamanthe serait anéanti. Il risquait aussi de déclencher une nouvelle guerre avec le sanctuaire.

Camus et Aphrodite racontèrent que Hyoga s'était suicidé de regret d'avoir conduit à la mort d'Aïoros et de Shura. Il avait sauté du haut d'une falaise. Son corps s'était démembré. Ils partirent ensuite à la recherche de Valentine.

Ils le tuèrent avec rage et frénésie. Rejetant leur trop-plein d'émotions sur ce dernier. Eaque et Minos les protégèrent de la vue des Spectres et du Wyvern. Ce dernier redevenait comme avant sans que personne ne puisse lui raconter quoi que ce soit.

Dès qu'ils essayaient, un sort les empêchait de parler. Ils devenaient mués sur ce sujet avec lui. Par écrit, par geste s'étaient pareil que par la parole. Kanon était effondré. Il avait perdu Rhadamanthe.

De son côté, Seiya se sentait acculé : Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu étaient morts. Et où était Ikki ? Il l'avait cherché sans le trouver. Il voulait que le Phœnix le tue pour son crime. Ikki attendait son moment. Tout simplement.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Sagittaire

**Bonjour (Ouais j'sais toujours après trois plombes XD) Je vous mets la suite de R.A Assez rapidement faut dire. Pour destinée j'ai mis entr mois, je ne m'en souviens plus, avant de mettre la suite et fin =^^= Peace! Bonne lecture! Devrais-je vous donner un surnom? A réfléchir XD (exceptionnellement pas de smiley japonais, je n'ai pas le temps ^^)**

* * *

Seiya avait peur, mais n'osait le dire à voix haute. Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la salle où Shun était mort, il était pris de convulsions. Il avait tué son frère d'armes. Il n'était qu'un monstre, qu'on cesse de l'acclamer, qu'on cesse de le porter en héros. Il était criminel! Il était assassin ! Il était sans âme ! Il était sans cœur !

Saori était plus que comblée, Seiya souffrait. Ce devait être comme pour elle, par amour ! Mais, cela était plus que faux, Seiya ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il lui avait dit une fois, le retour fut choquant et inattendu ! Elle tua une femme avec qui s'entendait très bien Seiya.

Ce dernier n'en reparla plus jamais, de peur. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle puisse comprendre ! Elle n'était plus humaine. Elle n'était plus déesse. Elle était trop humaine. Elle était trop déesse. Que diable s'il le comprenait ! Elle était un mélange, d'un peu de folies, d'un peu de raisons.

Elle était devenue ennemie... Mais elle était justice. Que se passait-il ? Ce dérèglement lui était entièrement incompréhensible. Seiya avait peur, il n'avait plus personne à qui parler. Par sa faute des Ors, des Argents, des Bronzes et des gardes étaient morts. Hommes et femmes innocents et ne faisant que s'aimer.

Seiya écoutait la radio. L'alliance avait voulu vérifier le phénomène dont avait parlé Aphrodite. Ceux n'ayant pas déjà eu une confrontation avec Perséphone n'entaient plus leurs horoscopes.

Seuls ceux ayant déjà été victimes de la déesse y parvenaient parfaitement, on entendait même l'horoscope du bélier ! Mais, ce dernier n'en avait aucun souvenir ! Le sagittaire eut droit alors à son tour. _Sagittaire, l'heure est peut-être aux règlements de comptes, mais ne vous oubliez pas vous-même, allez de l'avant malgré ces conflits passés !_

L'alliance s'inquiéta pour Seiya, il était sagittaire ! Il devait être le suivant, mais qui aimait-il ? Certainement pas leur déesse, tous la haïssait ! Que pouvait faire l'alliance ? Cela avait été une erreur complète avec Hyoga.

Kanon était soulagé, le signe de Rhadamanthe était le scorpion. Mais, il voulait le revoir. Refaire comme la première que l'un des deux était devenu amnésique. Serait-ce possible ? Kanon ne tenterait rien, avant tout, il aiderait les siens. C'est ce qui les avait perdus !

Aphrodite était toujours enragé, recherchant inconsciemment la présence de Death Mask. Camus le soutenait, Milo l'aidant comme il le pouvait. Ce dernier se retenait de morde la nuque délicate de Camus.

Mü et Saga se tournaient autour, peut-être y avait-il eu quelque chose entre eux à ce moment-là. Dôko était en colère de ne s'être rendu compte de rien. Il avait cru que Shion les avait réellement abandonnés et trahis.

Il pensait même que Shun avait été possédé par Hadès qui avait voulu assassiner Athéna. Pour lui, Athéna ne faisait que les punir d'un quelconque crime. Perséphone ne faisait qu'une vulgaire mise en scène.

Saga continuait les recherches de son frère. En réalité, Perséphone aurait demandé de l'aide à Aphrodite. Ainsi en échange de l'âme d'une personne que l'on aime, le boomerang métaphysique qui se créait alors permettrait de réaliser un souhait à l'aide d'un objet métaphysique.

Seiya désirait, quant à lui, aller ailleurs pour pouvoir respirer et réfléchir loin de tout cela. Il risquait de tomber sur Ikki. Il risquerait de se battre contre lui. Saori serait moins protégée face aux menaces extérieures, les Ors étaient moindres. Si lui et Ikki venaient à mourir cela serait encore pire !

Il avait peur, il voulait mourir, mais avant il devait réfléchir. Il repartit au Japon. Plus exactement : il retourna à l'Orphelinat où tout avait débuté pour Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki et lui. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux, il ne restait plus que deux d'entre eux et quelques autres bronzes.

Il devait à tout prix retrouver un semblant de paix auprès de Miho. Cette dernière fut heureuse de l'accueillir auprès d'elle. Cependant, Seiya fut horrifié. Miho était plus pâle que la mort, les lèvres violacées. Elle semblait fébrile et se mouvoir à grandes peines. Elle avait maigri, ses os ressortaient encore plus. On eut dit un zombie qui avait encore une étincelle dans l'œil.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? _Seiya avait peur, Miho sentait la mort. Que s'était-il passé durant sa longue absence. Il culpabilisa encore plus._

- Je suis malade, Seiya. _Fit avec bienveillance Miho, elle était si contente de sa visite._ Depuis des années, _elle s'arrêta, ayant une toux sèche, elle cracha du sang dans un mouchoir, dont elle s'était couverte le bas du visage,_ je tente de rentrer en contact avec toi mais... _Sa crise de toux fut encore plus terrible, l'obligent à s'asseoir et respirer chaotiquement._

Je ne pense pas que tu es eu mes lettres... _Elle eut un pauvre sourire en voyant le regard perdu de Seiya, elle lui agita celle qu'elle allait poster à la fondation Kido._ Je vais bientôt mourir... dans quelques mois. _Elle était calme face à cette dure réalité. De plus, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Actuellement, elle formait sa remplaçante._

- Qu'as-tu ? _Seiya irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour la sauvée, tout comme pour Shiryu, mais cette fois pour autre chose que pour l'amitié ou sa déesse._ Tu n'as jamais été malade ! _Se souvient Seiya avec horreur, pourquoi était-ce ainsi ?_ Je n'ai jamais eu tes lettres ! _Les larmes coulèrent, il était fautif !_ Si j'aurais su... _Il serra ses poings contre ses cuisses. Il était assis aux côtés de Miho, qui serra ses mains entre les siennes._ Je serais venu tellement plus tôt ! _Il serra les mains gelées étroitement contre sa bouche._ Je suis désolé Miho ! _Il pleura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait une seule fois, même pour Seika._

- Calme-toi, Seiya. _Elle l'embrassa sur le front, ce dernier s'apaisa immédiatement._Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi ! _La jeune femme était sincèrement heureuse, elle ne voulait pas le déculpabilisé ou le culpabilisé. Elle était heureuse et se sentait bien juste en ayant Seiya, là assis contre elle !_

Les médecins ne savent rien de ce qui m'arrive, cela fait des mois que mon état se dégrade... _Elle toussa de nouveau, mais moins méchamment qu'avant._ Je vais mourir sans un traitement adéquat, et, je n'en ai pas les moyens. Mais, ça va maintenant que tu es là !

Seiya resta à ses côtés durant une semaine, prétextant s'entrainer. L'alliance savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, il avait envoyé un courrier à Ikki. Lui racontant tout ce qu'il se passait. Il lui avouait son crime, c'est-à-dire l'assassinat de Shun. Il lui demandait juste un délai : le temps qui restait à Miho.

Malgré son envie de pouvoir clore cet odieux épisode de sa vie, Miho avait besoin de lui. En ce moment, elle se reposait, au calme et au chaud. Il était dans la cour de l'orphelinat. Chaque nuit et chaque jour, il voyait l'état de Miho s'empirer. Il regardait le ciel, priant une quelconque aide.

Perséphone apparut, glissant d'un pas soyeux. Elle caressa les cheveux de Seiya qui s'éloigna effrayé et le cœur battant à la folie. Perséphone ne s'en formalisa pas. Après lui, il ne lui resterait que deux vœux à pouvoir dispenser.

Elle manquait de temps, mais déjà Athéna n'avait plus que sept Ors, presque la moitié était détruite. En éliminant Seiya, elle serait encore plus faible. Athéna avait déjà tué des Bronzes et des Argents dans sa passion folle. Heureusement que les bijoux de la trésorerie d'Hadès attiraient Aphrodite.

Cette dernière n'avait eu qu'à augmenter l'ardeur et la folie de l'amour se trouvant dans le cœur de Saori, pour ainsi bloquer Athéna. La faiblesse du corps est un ennemi fatal à l'âme, surtout d'une déesse. Aphrodite s'en servait aussi contre Perséphone depuis des années. Des hommes l'admirant trop à son goût, elle était la plus belle de tous !

- Je te propose un souhait, en échange donne-moi le prénom de ton aimée, _fit alors la voix voluptueuse de Perséphone._

- Que ? _Seiya réfléchit, serait-ce pour Miho ?_ Vous avez donc entendu mes prières ?_Seiya en fut transi de joie ! Miho allait pouvoir être soignée !_ Mais, qui êtes-vous ?_S'enquit aussi tôt Seiya, méfiant._ Cela fait des jours que je prie Apollon et Asclépios ! _Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était des hommes !_ Ainsi que tous les dieux liés à la médecine que je connais ! _Il montra le livre où tous ces noms de dieux et héros étaient relatés avec leurs exploits._

- Je suis une messagère, _mentit rapidement et habilement Perséphone,_ j'ai un souhait si tu le désires ! _Elle lui montra une petite fiole de diamant et de verre._

- Oh oui ! _Seiya était si heureux, il trépignait sur place. Perséphone en rit._

- Le prénom, _fit cette dernière souriant et relevant fièrement la tête._

- Miho ! _S'exclama vite Seiya, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Grâce à elle, Miho serait soignée !_ C'est pour elle d'ailleurs que je veux faire ce vœu !

- Oh ! _Perséphone se retint de faire un commentaire. C'était si simple pour une fois !_ Pour Miho, c'est cela ? _Il l'a tué ou la sauvé ? C'était ça l'amour du Saint de Pégase ?_ Eh bien, tu as tout gagné dis-moi ! _Un vice nouveau venait de naître._ Quel est ton vœu ?

- Trouver un remède pour soigner Miho.

- Très bien, un instant, _elle fit apparaître un grand grimoire, le lisant, elle comprit la maladie de Miho._ Ce remède nécessite une larme de ta déesse, Athéna. Vois-tu, cette maladie est en réalité une malédiction de cette dernière. _Elle lui donna la fiole, elle voulait juste s'amuser avec sur le chemin, ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire !_

- Comment ?

- Je pense que te voir mourant la ferra avoir larme à l'œil ! _Fit sarcastiquement Perséphone._ N'es-tu pas le Saint de Pégase ? _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil._

- Merci ! _Seiya la serra dans ses bras. L'embrassant sur les deux joues, il relâcha la femme effarée._ Grâce à vous, Miho va restait en vie !

Seiya ne se trompait plus qu'en cet instant. Il avait peut-être le remède, mais pour cela, il avait condamné à mort son amie. Perséphone réapparut un peu plus tard devant Miho, la prenant avec le Bronze, elle les emmena devant Saori.

Cette dernière était en train de réunir tous les Saints se trouvant au Sanctuaire. Désormais pour les voyages et les entraînements nécessitants des déplacements, ils devraient avoir sa permission suite à plusieurs procédures administratives.

Perséphone se cacha, Miho et Seiya apparurent face à la femme. Cette dernière croyait qu'il s'agissait de son œuvre, comme la plupart des Saints. C'était pour cela, elle ne leur faisait plus confiance. Il était si facile de mentir et d'user de sa bienveillance.

Saori étouffa Miho. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était Perséphone qui étouffa Miho. Elle dirigea Saori, lui faisant ôter tout l'air des poumons de Miho en les écrasant de son propre cosmos. Seiya était effaré, il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne le comprenait sauf l'alliance. Pour la jeune femme, il était trop tard. Elle était morte.

Seiya semblait être devenu une masse indolore, son cœur était mort. À quoi lui servait-il désormais ? Les ors avaient peur de sa réaction. Saori avait un semblant de raison grâce à Seiya, s'il faisait quelque chose de stupide...

Il jeta la fiole de Perséphone au sol que récupéra un membre de l'alliance. Tous les objets qui avaient servis aux souhaits, même ceux pour Shun, Shura et Sylphide avaient été récupérés.

Ils avaient un bracelet, une bague, un foulard, une pièce de monnaie ancienne, une branche de lavande ne se fanant pas, une plume, un coutelas, un vieux compas et un sablier. Selon Saga, suite à ses recherches, les objets pouvaient être utilisés une dernière fois.

Quand les douze objets seront réunis par une seule et même personne. Mais pour l'instant, une nouvelle étape de cette guerre évoluée devant eux. Par la faute d'Aphrodite avide d'être la seule femme adulée. Par la faute de Perséphone voulant protéger son époux. Par la faute de Saori voulant aimer au-delà de son statut de réincarnation d'Athéna.

Seiya, lui, souriait bêtement. Bientôt tout ça s'arrêterait. Si facilement, si dramatiquement! Il ôta son armure, plongeant la main dans son thorax. Il commença à s'arracher le cœur, dans une mare de sang.

- Toi, qui voulais tant mon cœur au point de la maudire, le voilà. _Saori pleura alors, ses larmes se transportèrent dans la fiole sans que personne ne le voie._ Il est trop tard, je ne peux plus la sauver de toi. _Seiya était si soulagé, tout allait se finir._ Tu as maintenant deux morts de plus sur ta pauvre conscience ! _Il réussit à s'arracher le cœur les Ors tentaient de l'arrêter mais ils étaient bloqués sur place. Seiya le tendit à Saori._ Miho... _Ce dernier soupira ce prénom tout en regardant le cadavre de la femme qu'il aimait._

- Non ! _Saori était inapprochable, elle les haïssait ! Ils n'avaient pas sauvé Seiya !_Sortez tous ! Bande d'incapable ! Seiya ! Mon Seiya ! Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !_Elle l'aimait réellement. Elle avait toujours souffert, mais Seiya avait été là. Du début jusqu'à la fin, ils avaient été ensembles._

Saori prit le cadavre dans ses bras, le cœur du mort entre les mains de Seiya et les siennes ne battait plus. Seiya était mort. Il avait soufflé le prénom de Miho à sa place, mais elle le pardonnait. Elle l'aimait tant !

Elle parvient à l'amener jusque sur le lit derrière le trône et le rideau. Elle y allongea Seiya, se coupant, elle fit couler son sang sur le corps de ce dernier. Elle dormit avec lui, le baignant de son sang divin et de ses larmes divines, le couvrant de son corps et de ses cheveux symboles de son statut de déesse.

Elle réussit à le ramener à la vie, en replongeant son cœur qu'elle refit battre de son cosmos. Cependant, Seiya n'était plus qu'un zombie, il marmonnait et recherchait Miho de tout ce qu'il lui restait de conscience de lui-même.

Saori le cacha aux yeux de tous. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle l'avait fait enterrer au Japon. Pensant que c'était l'un qui l'y avait amené, alors que l'autre pensait que c'était l'un. Saori dormait, se lavait, mangeait, vivait avec le zombie de Seiya.

L'alliance s'organisait, il ne restait plus que quelques Gardes, Bronzes, Argents et Ors. Ils étaient faibles, la protection du sanctuaire et le bouclier étaient médiocres. Saga tentait d'arranger les choses, tous les jours, il s'occupait de l'organisation du sanctuaire.

De son côté Mü et Milo s'occupait de Kanon. Camus gérait Aphrodite. Deux hommes avaient perdu leurs aimés, l'un par l'amnésie, l'autre par la mort. Cependant, ils se serraient les coudes et préparaient la rencontre.

Aphrodite endormirait Athéna et ses sujets durant une réunion. Ils auraient deux à trois heures le temps que le parfum se dissipe. Saga s'arrangerait pour la protection du Sanctuaire et créerait des illusions avec Kanon.

Mü s'occuperait d'élever une barrière télékinésie avec Kiki, comme un entraînement. Milo avait prévu de faire évacuer les alentours, par une soi-disant inondation ou un incendie. Ainsi si Athéna ou quelqu'un d'autre se réveiller et les rechercherai, il n'y aurait personne pour les trahir.

S'il y avait une attaque, le peuple serait en sécurité. Camus bloquait tous les passages secrets sauf quelques-uns pour eux, ainsi, ils ne se perdraient pas et personne ne pourrait les suivre. L'alliance était prête.

Shion les prévint d'un autre lieu de rendez-vous, sur la surface. Où les âmes pourraient les rejoindre en sécurité sans qu'un spectre risque d'intervenir. Ils se retrouveraient à Rome, dans un quartier abandonné et oublié de tous. Le lieu était idéal, ils y avaient fait quelques repères.

Tout cela se serait encore mieux passé, si l'horoscope de Seiya n'avait pas fait de mal à Ikki. Il aurait pu tuer Seiya, il s'en voulait un peu. Il n'aurait fait que justice face à son petit frère perdu par la mort de Shaka. Son précieux Shun qui était si pur. Mais Seiya avait été comme eux.

Dôko ricana, Shun était devenu Hadès. Il avait été faible. Ikki réagit, son petit frère était tout pour lui ! Sautant à la gorge de l'homme, il commença à l'étranger. Un combat entre les deux débuta. Ils frappaient, esquivaient, s'entre-tuaient.

Ikki parvient à faire brûler entièrement Dôko, ce dernier le tua avec sa plus terrible attaque. Les deux hommes étaient morts. L'alliance perdait un chevalier et un guerrier. Athéna ne sembla même pas toucher par cela, elle ne se posa aucune question. Il n'y avait plus que six chevaliers d'Ors.


End file.
